


From the Start

by SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is the best big sister, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Baby Gay Alex Danvers, Childhood Friends, F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, Lillian is a bad mom, Love at First Sight, meeting as kids au, mostly angst from Lillian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33/pseuds/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33
Summary: Alex and Maggie decide to take their girls to the park one day and end up finding something much more than just a quiet day at the park. No powers AU, toddler AU, meeting as kids AU!





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> **READ CHAPTERS CAREFULLY AS SOME CANTAIN POSSIBLE TRIGGERS SUCH AS CHILD ABUSE/NEGLECT AND BULLYING!!!**

°~Alex & Kara~°

The morning sun was just starting to break over National City causing the residence to begin to stir in closing one little resident who happens to be visiting her sister. Alex was spread out on her stomach in the middle of her bed sound asleep and unaware of the little blonde toddler standing in the doorway. Kara observed her sister sleeping for a moment before looking out the window as the sun peeked over the surrounding buildings, upon seeing this Kara smiled and hurriedly scrambled into the bed and plopped herself heavily onto her big sister’s back.

“Lexi up! Wakie up!!”

Alex groaned as the child proceeded to bounce on her lower back effectively waking her enough to look over her shoulder at the giggling form of her baby sister. Letting out a sigh to blow her bangs from her face Alex propped her head up with her hand.

“I’m up Kar, I’m up.”

Kara giggled happily climbing off her sister and moved to snuggle against her making Alex chuckle and kiss her head.

“Okay rugrat, you woke me up at dawn for a reason what is that?”

The little blonde looked up her little mouth in an ‘o’ as if she suddenly remembered the urgency behind waking her sister.

“Gotta pee Lexi!”

Alex chuckled but quickly kicked the covers aside and got to her feet before scooping up her sister.

“Alright let's go big girl.”

Kara giggled hugging her sister’s neck letting herself be carried to the bathroom and helped out of her nighttime undies then onto the toilet. While Kara did her business Alex went back to her room and readied their clothes for the day bringing them back to the bathroom smiling when she seen Kara trying to stand on tiptoes to see over the edge of the sink counter.

“All finished baby girl?”

Kara nodded before pouting.

“I is a big girl!”

Alex laughed setting their clothes on the sink before kneeling to her sister’s height.

“Right my apologies, I forgot you’re four now so you’re all grown up.”

Kara beamed with a nod before giggling as Alex tickled her sides.

“But you’re still my little bug right?”

Kara giggled and nodded when Alex stilled her fingers.

“Lexi’s bug!”

Alex chuckled kissing her head.

“Okay should we get dressed?”

Kara nodded already tugging her little grey nightgown over her head. Alex shook her head with a smile before helping her sister get dressed in a white and navy striped shirt, a pair of pink striped undies, and a light blue overall dress.

“Okay my bug you’ve got big girl undies on so you **really** have to tell me if you need to potty okay?”

The little blonde nodded smiling brightly as her fingers traced the little ladybug trail on the bib of her overall dress. Alex nodded to herself before lifting the girl up to sit on the counter.

“What are we doing with your hair?”

Kara looked at their reflection and put on a thinking face, making Alex’s smile soften as she watched what she called the ‘baby crinkle’ appear, before she smiled hugely.

“Piggy tails!”

Alex laughed a little but nodded opening a drawer and taking out a pair of bobble hair ties, one blue the other red, and quickly tied Kara’s chin length blond locks into matching pig tails.

“There all done!”

Kara beamed happily clapping her hands then giggling as Alex lifted her off the counter and set her on her feet.

“Okay now you go play in the living room while I get dressed.”

Kara nodded and headed for the living room while Alex shut the door to get herself dressed. Once dressed in a grey lace backed tank top, and a pair of black jean shorts that reached her knees Alex brushed the knots from her own shoulder length hair before putting it up in a ponytail. As she worked her mind wondered. Kara had come into her life when she was 16 and still living with her mother in Midvale, her father having passed away two years before, they really didn’t know where Kara came from all they knew was that she was left on their doormat in the early hours of morning with a note that simply said ‘Kara, 5 months’. Eliza had heavily considered taking the blonde babe to a children’s home but after spending just a few hours with her the decision was made and Alex suddenly found herself a big sister, not that she really minded it. 

Being 16 made Alex the automatic babysitter when she had the time after school and that’s how it was all through high school. She graduated early at 18 and was asked to come to NCU almost at once, it was hard leaving Kara and Eliza behind but her mother pushed her to go and spread her wings without worrying about the two of them. Now here she was 20, almost 21, on summer break from colleague taking care of her four year old sister who was staying with her for a few weeks during the break.

“Leeeeeexi!”

The sound of Kara’s whining made Alex snap from her thoughts and quickly finish her hair before opening the door heading for the living room.

“What is it Kar?”

The little blonde was standing on the couch holding the tv remote backwards and pushing the power button.

“Won’t work!”

Alex chuckled going to her sister and turnin the remote.

“There now try it.”

Kara tried again and smiled bright when ‘Peppa Pig’ began playing making the blonde plop down on the couch glued to the screen leaving Alex to shake her head.

“Okay kiddo you just watch that and I’m going to make breakfast.”

Kara only nodded her eyes on the screen. Alex headed to the kitchen and began preparing things to make pancakes her mind wandering a bit. She had noticed Kara’s speech was short and messy almost like a child half her age would speak. Speaking had been a bit of a rough patch for Kara, she started speaking late which made teaching her words and how to string them together harder but Alex and Eliza did their best to help, even took Kara to speech therapy, and while it was helping she was still a little behind. After a few minutes Alex had Kara’s dinosaur covered plate filled with three small star shaped pancakes, some cut up banana, and her matching dinosaur cup half filled with apple juice.

“Okay bug tv off, breakfast time.”

Kara quickly turned the tv off and hurried over climbing into the bar stool smiling brightly as Alex set the plate in front of her.

“All right my good girl there you are, now try to eat more than you wear okay?”

Kara nodded and began to eat happily while Alex fixed her own plate. After breakfast Alex sat on the couch trying to get some studying done, she may have been on break but getting a head start never hurt, but Kara was growing board with her toys. The blonde looked up from the blocks she was playing with and pouted seeing her sister focusing on the heavy book in her lap. Picking up her stuffed white dog she made her way over to her sister and stared up at her pouting making Alex smile as she scribbled in her notebook.

“What’s the matter bug?”

Kara whined refusing to speak until Alex looked at her raising a brow.

“I bored Lexi.”

Alex sighed looking at her watch before closing her book and leaning down to her sister’s level.

“Okay let’s fix that shall we? How about we go to the park?”

Kara’s eyes lit up and she nodded vigorously making Alex smile.

“Alright let’s get your shoes on.”

Kara giggled happily as she shoved her toy into Alex’s hands before running to the door and grabbing the little pair of clear jelly sandals bringing them back to Alex. Alex set the toy dog aside and helped Kara into the shoes before handing over the toy smiling when Kara ran to the door bouncing excited.

“Okay bug calm down I still need to pack a bag and put my shoes on. Are we walking or do you want to ride in the stroller?”

Kara thought for a moment before following Alex to the kitchen where she poured some Cheerios into a baggie and added some dried strawberries.

“Stroller.”

Alex nodded as she filled a sports top water bottle with half fruit punch gatorade and half water along with a full lemon lime gatorade for herself.

“Okay so I’ll have to get that set up and that means I need my running shoes, can you get those for me bug?”

Kara nodded and hurried off to the small pile of shoes and grabbed the black and purple running shoes bringing them back to Alex who was putting the snacks into a bag along with some extra undies and outfits for Kara. Alex smiled slipping the shoes on before grabbing her keys.

“Okay bug are we all ready?”

Kara nodded and followed Alex to the door but when Alex tried to get the stroller set up Kara shook her hair making her sister stop.

“What’s wrong baby I thought you wanted to ride in the stroller?”

Kara shook her head again.

“Music! Car Lexi!”

Alex sighed with a small smile, of course now Kara decided she wanted to ride in the car to listen to the music Alex liked to play. Putting the stroller back Alex kneeled to her sister’s height.

“Are you sure this time Kara? We aren’t going to get to the car you’ll want to walk right?”

Kara nodded quickly making Alex nod as she stood up holding out her hand.

“Alright come on then.”

Kara beamed and took her sister’s hand following her out of the apartment and down to where her car was waiting. Alex quickly buckled Kara into the car seat she’d bought upon her arrival and gave the girl her red sunglasses smiling when she put them on.

“Ready to go?”

Kara nodded kicking her legs excitedly.

“Let’s go!”

Alex laughed but closed the door and went to the driver's seat, buckling in and starting the car.

“Let’s see what should we play today? Let’s go with this one.”

As she spoke she put a CD into the player and turned the volume up enough to be loud but not hurt Kara’s ears. After a moment ‘We are the Champions’ began playing making Kara cheer and clap drawing a chuckle from Alex as she started driving towards the park. They were pulling into the parking spaces as the song came to an end, both Kara and Alex wearing their sunglasses singing along to the song for the second time. Alex parked taking out the CD before shutting off the car noticing they were parked next to a woman driving a dark grey car giving them a slightly disapproving look.

Shrugging it off Alex got out and walked around to Kara’s side of the car undoing her buckled before helping her out.

“Alright bug, rules time.”

Kara nodded meeting her sister’s eyes as Alex kneeled down.

“Stay where I can see you, no running off, don’t eat anything you find on the ground, don’t take anything from someone you don’t know and do not for any reason talk to or go with a stranger okay?”

Kara nodded making Alex smile and stroke her cheek.

“Just to make sure what were those rules?”

Kara squeezed her dog plush her crinkle showing as she concentrated.

“Stay where you see me, no run away, no eat off the ground, no stuff from strangers, and no go with anyone but Lexi!”

Alex smiled proudly kissing her sister’s head.

“That’s my girl! Okay let’s go have some fun.”

Kara took her hand beaming happily as she jumped a little cheering loudly earning a chuckle from Alex as she led the toddler to the little kids play area, thankfully it was large but fenced in. Once inside Alex let Kara go watching as the girl went to the sandbox at once and began to play, smiling Alex found a spot on a bench where she could see Kara and sat down a content smile on her face as she watched her sister start to play with a little boy in the sand.


	2. II

**°~Maggie & Lena~°**

Maggie’s alarm rudely woke her up at exactly 6:30 am making her sigh and shut it off before sitting up and rubbing her hand over her face. After a minute she got up and quickly set about her routine, starting the coffee maker, and brushing her teeth before dressing. After pulling on a simple navy blue t-shirt and a pair of black jeans she brushed her hair out, growling as the brush caught on a few knots, before grabbing her coffee and keys heading out the door. As she drove through the city she looked at her car clock and sighed, already after seven she was late. After a ten minute drive she arrived at a large manor like house outside the city, she quickly parked and made her way inside, the lack of the black town car meant Lillian had already left with Lex for the day which only meant one thing.

“Lena? Where are you _pequeña_?”

After a moment she heard little feet coming from across the room making her smile as a small girl with raven black hair and fair ivory skin came running her way dressed in a pastel pink dress with a lace collar and her long hair braided. Maggie kneeled down and opened her arms laughing when the girl ran into them making her scoop her up and spin her.

“There you are sweet girl! Sorry I’m late traffic was terrible.”

Lena smiled tracing Maggie’s dimples.

“It’s okay Maggie, I was coloring!”

Maggie gently set the girl on her feet.

“Oh really? Anything special?”

Lena took the woman’s hand and began leading her into the next room.

“Come see!”

Maggie chuckled but let herself be pulled into the large dining room and to the spot where Lena had crayons and paper set up. Once she was in the chair Lena held up the picture proudly, it was a simple little picture of different colored circles that looked like planets. Maggie smiled looking it over.

“It looks great kiddo! You’re a regular artist!”

Lena smiled brightly setting the picture down watching as Maggie looked around.

“Is your mother gone?”

Lena nodded her smile falling a bit.

“Yes and Lex too.”

Maggie gently cupped Lena’s cheek.

“And they left you here alone again?”

Lena shook her head happily letting Maggie pick her up.

“No the maid is here, she’s upstairs.”

Maggie sighed shaking her head.

“I swear your mother has to be the worst.”

Lena nodded her agreement before biting her lip making Maggie raise her brow.

“What’s up sweet girl?”

Lena met Maggie’s eyes with a shy look.

“Can we go out today?”

Maggie smiled already heading for the entryway.

“Sure we can _princesa_ , where did you have in mind?”

Lena smiled brightly as she was set down and began to put her black sandals on.

“The park?”

Maggie looked at her watch then smiled.

“Sure thing, let me just grab a few things first.”

Lena nodded watching Maggie put together a few snacks and a few other things before coming back holding out her hand.

“Alright we are off! Do you want to change into something else first?”

Lena looked down at her dress and nodded making Maggie smile and follow the girl up to her room. Together they found an outfit of black shorts and a red-pink tank top that wouldn’t be a big deal if it got dirty and Lena quickly changed into it.

“Alright now I think we are ready.”

Lena nodded letting Maggie lead her down stairs and out to her car. Lena climbed into the car seat quickly buckling the harness making Maggie laugh.

“Look at you _princesa_ I think you’re getting a bit old for this seat.”

Lena pouted a bit.

“I am but I’m not big enough!”

Maggie gave her a sympathetic smile.

“I know sweet girl, but just you wait you’ll grow, give it time.”

Lena nodded with a small smile making Maggie nod and pat her knee before shutting the door and getting in the driver seat starting the car.

“Should we listen to something?”

Lena nodded as she looked out the window. Maggie looked through her CDs for a moment before putting one in.

“Sorry sweet girl it’s all I have that’s kid friendly.”

Lena raised a brow looking at Maggie before they both groaned as ‘Wheels on the Bus’ started playing. Lena turned her attention back out the window making Maggie sigh as they headed out, as she drove Maggie’s mind wondered a bit. She’d been watching Lena for a year now, since Lionel bright her home from an orphanage in Ireland apparently. Being an employee at ‘Little Tots Babysitting and Daycare’ Maggie had been picked by Lillian Luthor to mind the girl during the day while Lex went to school and she went to run Luthor Corp, Lionel was almost always away on business leaving his family behind. The first time Maggie had arrived the four Luthor's were there waiting, Lionel seemed nice he at least treated her like a person not just an employee there to watch his youngest kid, Lillian had been cold and harsh she’d actually scolded Lena three times for not standing straight! And Lex had just stood there watching her.

Lena on the other hand was different from her family, she’d smiled at Maggie and welcomed her in traditional child fashion with a bright smile and loud introduction, Lillian had scolded the girl for that too making her hang her head and watch her feet. As the months went on Maggie noticed it was painfully obvious Lillian didn’t give a damn about Lena at all, if the way she left the child in the huge manner alone if Maggie was running late or how she yelled at and scolded the child for everything was any clue. Lena told her that Lex was nice to her most of the time and Lionel cared about her but they weren’t there all the time and so Maggie was happy to let Lena chose her to be the one she ran to and the one that brightened her day.

Maggie snaps out of her thoughts as they arrive at the park, turning off the radio she looked into the backseat and smiled seeing Lena looking excitedly out the window.

“Okay munchkin we are here. I know you know the rules but let’s go over them again.”

Lena met Maggie’s eyes, her own green eyes looking like little emeralds.

“Stay where you can see me, don’t go with someone I don’t know, only eat snacks you give me and if someone strange talks to me come find you.”

Maggie nodded with a proud smile.

“That’s my girl, okay let’s g-“

Maggie’s words are cut off as a car pulls in next to them ‘We are the Champions’ playing loudly from the open windows, a woman with auburn hair wearing black sunglasses singing along without a care. Maggie shook her head, more out of envy than disapproval, as she got out and went to Lena’s side helping her out before reaching under the seat.

“I got you something the other day after I left.”

Lena smiled brightly bouncing excitedly making Maggie chuckle as she took out a brown paper bag handing it to Lena.

“Go on, open it.”

Lena didn’t need telling twice she quickly opened the bag and took out a lamb plushie sitting in a little purple pail holding an orange shovel. The girl smiled brightly taking the plush from the bucket hugging it close before hugging Maggie.

“Thank you!”

Maggie chuckled hugging the girl back.

“Anytime _pequeña_.”

Maggie looked through the window as the woman that parked beside her shut the car off and got out, walked around to the other side, opened the door before helping a giggling blonde toddler out. Maggie shook her head, young mothers she’d never understand them, before grabbing the bag she’d brought.

“Alright let's go to the playground.”

Lena nodded taking Maggie’s hand and following her to the playground. Once inside Lena followed Maggie to a bench and after letting the woman apply a bit of sunscreen to her fair skin headed off to play on the swings. Maggie sat on the bench content watching Lena for a bit before looking around, her eyes landed on the woman from before, she was sitting on a bench a little farther down with a rather thick book in her lap but was ignoring it in favor of watching the little blonde girl who was playing in the sandbox. Shaking her head again she looked back to Lena and found the girl now sitting on the merry-go-round with a few other kids with a bigger kid spinning it making them all laugh and scream happily.

“Don’t even think about it Sawyer, keep to your rules, no baby gays and no young moms even if she is cute.”

The words were mumbled under her breath to make sure no one around her heard, but clearly it wasn’t quiet enough because a few of the women around her gave her odd glances before moving away a bit making Maggie sigh again but sit back on the bench taking a book from the bag she brought and started reading.


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: hi guys and gals! I’d like to thank everyone for the unconditional love this story has received! Honestly when I first wrote this I thought it was going to get a few views, maybe a comment or two but this is amazing and I love you guys for supporting this story! Thank you all so much!**

**°~Kara & Lena~°**

Kara had been happy playing in the sand for awhile but after the boy she’d been digging with left with his mother she got bored. The little blonde watched sand fall through her fingers before looking over her shoulder where Alex was sitting looking over her big book again. Letting out a huff Kara got to her feet brushing off sand before climbing out of the box and looking around, Alex was still focused on her book, most of the climbing equipment was full and the slides were jammed packed. Pouting Kara began to walk until she found a quiet little place near a huge tree, there was only one other kid there and she was sitting quietly with a plush lamb tying dandelions together making Kara smile and make her way over.

Lena was content sitting under the tree by herself, she liked playing with other kids but only for so long before the screaming and running became too much. So she decided to sit under the huge tree with her lamb and a pail full of dandelions making flower crowns. She was so focused on her crown that she barely noticed when someone sat down on her left until a voice spoke.

“Hi I’m Kara.”

Lena looked up from her crown to the girl that sat next to her, she was cute with a bright smile, blonde hair in pigtails, big blue eyes like sapphires, and a plush dog cuddled to her chest. Lena set her crown down and smiled at the girl ignoring the face she looked bigger than herself, of course Lena was small for her age being almost 5 and small enough to still fit into most toddler clothes and car seats was a major hint to that.

“Hello I’m Lena.”

Kara smiled brightly at the girl looking at the crown in her lap.

“Whatcha doing?”

Lena carefully picked up the crown and smiled proudly.

“I’m making flower crowns! Want one?”

Kara nodded happily scooting closer to Lena then giggling as Lena placed the crown on her head then giggled as well.

“You look pretty Kara!”

Kara beamed happily her cheeks tingling and warm.

“Thank you. Lena teach me?”

Lena took a second to notice the girl beside her was talking like a toddler, she quickly shook it off and nodded moving the pail between them taking two out.

“Sure. Like this.”

Kara watched as Lena carefully tied the flowers together before handing it over.

“There now you try.”

Kara nodded gently taking the flowers and a new one her brows furrowed in concentration as she tried to tie the stems like Lena had without breaking them, after a moment she got it beaming as she showed Lena.

“I did it!”

Lena smiled clapping happy for Kara.

“It looks great! Keep going!”

Kara nodded taking another dandelion from the pail as Lena did starting a new crown. They worked in easy quiet for awhile until Kara placed her crown on Lena’s head giggling.

“Lena’s pretty to!”

Lena smiled pushing up the slightly too big crown.

“Thank you Kara.”

The blonde nodded happily turning her eyes to the kiss playing in the park.

“Hey Kara?”

The blonde looked at her with her head cocked to the side earning a smile from Lena.

“How old are you?”

Kara smiled brightly holding up four fingers.

“I’m four!”

Lena nodded glancing at her crown before looking back at Kara.

“You don’t talk so well.”

Kara dropped her eyes to her hands in her lap before she started picking at the grass.

“I know, I try,”

Kara paused as if looking for her words making Lena move closer her crown forgotten as she took Kara’s hand.

“But words are hard?”

The little raven haired girl supplied making Kara look up and nod gently squeezing her hand. Lena smiled softly.

“It’s okay, you’ll talk in time.”

Kara smiled and let go of Lena’s hand in favor of hugging her, after a moment Lena returned the embrace her tummy fluttering as she smiled. When they pulled apart Kara was smiling brightly again.

“I like you.”

Lena smiled her cheeks warming.

“I like you too Kara.”

Lena watched as the blonde looked up at the playground before getting to her feet.

“Lexi need meet Lena!”

Lena cocked her head confused, was Kara introducing her to an invisible friend?

“You want Lexi to meet me?”

Kara nodded excitedly before pointing across the playground.

“Lexi my big sister! Over there.”

Lena looked but there were plenty of women sitting on the benches anyone of them could be this Lexi girl. Biting her lip Lena pointed in the direction of Maggie who had moved to a different bench to see Lena better, even if her nose was in her book.

“Maggie should meet you too!”

Kara nodded holding out her hand to Lena helping her up, causing Lena to giggle when she jumped up with the zealous behind Kara’s tug.

“You get Maggie, I get Lexi!”

Lena nodded smiling brightly as she squeezed Kara’s hand before they parted heading to their respective guardians. Lena went to Maggie tugging at her pant leg eagerly. Maggie smiled dog earing her page before closing the book looking at Lena.

“What’s up _pequeña_?”

Lena took Maggie’s hand tugging lightly.

“Come with me Maggie!”

Maggie got to her feet looking down at Lena with a raised brow.

“What’s up Lena? Is everything okay?”

Lena nodded leading Maggie in the direction of the tree.

“You need to meet someone!”

Maggie stopped walking and knelt down pulling Lena to look at her ignoring the kids running around them.

“Lena what did I tell you? Don’t talk to strangers!”

Lena looked confused shaking her head.

“But she’s four! And she’s nice Maggie! You have to meet her!”

Maggie’s brows furrowed, she’d told Lena not to talk to strangers but she couldn’t tell her not to talk to other kids she wouldn’t make friends that way. Letting out a sigh Maggie stood and followed Lena to the large oak tree near the edge of the playground but was surprised to see the young auburn haired mother and her blonde toddler waiting, the little girl beamed when she saw Lena and bounced excitedly. Once they arrived Lena let go of Maggie’s hand giggling as the little blonde took her hand smiling like it was Christmas. Maggie looked up at the woman beside the blonde and felt her heart stutter, she was even more beautiful without her sunglasses and the Queen music blasting from her car. It took a minute for speaking to become a usable function again.

“Um uh hi.”

Alex looked up to meet Maggie’s eyes and her heart stuttered before she found words.

“H-hi.”

Lena and Kara shared a look clearly seeing their guardians weren’t going to move on without help. Lena took Maggie’s hand again gaining her attention.

“Maaaaaaggie!”

Maggie blinked out of her thoughts to look down at Lena before blushing a bit as she kneeled down.

“I’m sorry Lena. You wanted me to meet someone?”

Lena nodded pointing to Kara.

“Maggie this is Kara!”

Maggie looked at Kara and couldn’t help but smile seeing the girl smiling.

“Hello Kara.”

Kara beamed happily waving at Maggie before looking up at Alex.

“Lexi that Lena!”

Alex looked between Lena and Maggie, she didn’t want to be _that_ person but she couldn’t help but see the differences between Maggie and Lena. Lena was fair skinned with green eyes and Maggie was mocha skinned with brown eyes the color of dark chocolate, how was it possible for these two to be related? Alex shook herself as she knelt down and smiled at Lena.

“Hello Lena.”

Kara and Lena smiled at each other before stepping back as the older girls stood now looking at each other, Maggie was first to offer her hand to Alex with a dimpled smile.

“Hey I’m Maggie Sawyer, I’m Lena’s sitter.”

_‘Oh there’s why the two look so different, no relation at all’_

Alex thought to herself as she shook Maggie’s hand.

“Nice to meet you Maggie, I’m Alex and this little ball of sunshine is my baby sister.”

_’So she isn’t a young mom!’_

The thought crossed Maggie’s mind before she had a chance to stop it and it made her smile widen a bit.

“Well it’s nice to meet both of you.”

Alex nodded and if Maggie wasn’t mistaken there was a blush on her cheeks before the other woman looked down at Kara who was starting to yawn rubbing her eyes.

“Oh I think that’s our que, you see Kara that’s what happens when you get up at the break of dawn you need a nap later in the day.”

Kara whined as Alex picked her up.

“Noooooo Lexi! Stay!”

Alex sighed rubbing her sister’s back.

“I don’t think so bug, you’ll get cranky without a nap. Maybe you’ll see Lena tomorrow.”

Kara pouted and wiggled until she was put down and she hugged Lena, making the other girl smile and hug back.

“Bye Lena.”

Lena smiled as they broke apart.

“Bye Kara, see you later?”

Kara nodded and this time let herself be picked up as she rubbed her eye. Alex smiled at Maggie trying to ignore her racing heart as the woman smiled softly at her.

“It really was nice to meet you Maggie, maybe we will see each other soon.”

Maggie nodded as Lena took her hand.

“I hope so, Lena and I try to come to the park as much as we can.”

Alex nodded waving to Lena with a soft ‘goodbye’ before heading to the bench grabbing her stuff to leave. Once Alex was gone Lena looked up at Maggie smirking a little as she seen Maggie was watching Alex walk away still smiling widely.

**°~Maggie & Lena~°**

“Maggie?”

The dark haired woman shook herself a little before looking down at Lena smiling softly.

“What’s up?”

Lena lifted her arms making Maggie chuckle but pick her up.

“Can we go for a treat?”

Maggie looked at her watch bouncing her head a little before looking at Lena’s pouting face and sighed in defeat.

“I can’t say no to that cute little face, where did you have in mind?”

Lena smiled brightly.

“The ice cream roll place!”

Maggie chuckled walking back to where their stuff was and started gathering it, making sure she had Lena’s plush, pail and shovel packed.

“Alright Arctic Chill it is!”

Lena giggled happily as Maggie helped her climb onto her back for a piggyback ride as she walked to the car. Lena’s heart fell a little seeing Kara and Alex’s car was already gone and judging by the slump in Maggie’s shoulders she felt the same. Maggie loaded Lena into the car with her stuff before getting in and heading to the little ice cream place in the heart of the city, once inside Lena got strawberry ice cream with bananas inside it and topped with chocolate and sprinkles eating it happily as Maggie ate her own vanilla and strawberry topped with marshmallows. After a bit Maggie peeked at her watch and nearly dropped her spoon.

“Shi _oot_!!”

Lena looked up from her ice cream at Maggie’s last minute edit to her curse blinking as she was suddenly scooped up, barely managing to save her ice cream from falling to the floor.

“We have to get back! I forgot all about your piano lessons if we aren’t there Lillian will have my job!”

Lena pouted as Maggie took her ice cream long enough to buckle her into the car seat before handing it back and driving as fast as she could within the speed limit to get back to the manor on time. They all but ran into the house only for Maggie to groan seeing the prudish grey haired woman waiting tapping her foot as she looked at a silver bracelet watch.

“Five minutes late miss Sawyer, Mrs. Lillian will not be happy to hear you're depriving her daughter of her musical education.”

Maggie looked at her feet for a moment before shaking it off.

“My apologies Mrs. Evans, we went on an outing and time got away from us, it won’t happen again.”

Mrs. Evans hummed doubtfully as she turned and headed for the parlor where the baby grand piano sat.

“Come along Lena.”

Lena pouted handing over her empty ice cream bowl to Maggie before letting the older girl wipe her mouth and hands clean then running to keep up with the old woman. Maggie sighed shaking her head as she went to the kitchen to throw away the bowl pausing as she heard Lena begin to play her scales to the ticking of a metronome.

_’Who makes a four almost five year old take piano? She should be off playing and having fun with friends.’_

Maggie sighed as she took her phone from her pocket feeling it vibrate and straightened seeing a message from a co-worker.

**[Megan]: _Hey Mags, when do you get off today? Maybe we can go for drinks._**

Maggie looked at her watch, it was already 4:30 and Lillian wouldn’t be home until most likely 6:00 if she even bothered to be on time.

**[Mags]: _We will see, if Lillian gets back when she said she will it will be around 6:30 otherwise I may be here till 7:00._**

Maggie lifted her head hearing Lena make mistake on the piano and the sharp repremaining from the instructor.

**[Megan]: _That’s okay, this new place just opened in the city, a night club, we can hit it up!_**

Maggie shook her head with a chuckle, leave it to Megan to talk her into going out to a nightclub after work. Her attention was pulled away by the sound of Lena’s yelp making her shove her phone into her pocket and rush to the parlor. She found Lena cradling her fingers to her chest with misty eyes and Mrs. Evans watching her with narrowed eyes holding a small wooden rod just thicker than a chopstick.

“It is clear you are not going to learn by vocal reprimanding alone, now play again from the top.”

Lena sniffled moving her hand from her chest and placed her shaky fingers on the keys but when she started playing she hit the notes wrong making Mrs. Evans scour and ready to snap Lena’s fingers again until Maggie grabbed the stick.

“That is enough! You have no grounds to strike her like that! All she did was mess up a song, she’s **four years old!** she’s going to make mistakes!”

Lena looked between the two women and immediately slipped from the bench to hide behind Maggie gripping her pant leg tight. Mrs. Evans regarded Maggie for a moment before she stood her expression unreadable but Maggie didn’t waver in the slightest feeling Lena hide behind her.

“She maybe a child miss Sawyer but if she does not learn from normal correction then a firmer hand is to be applied.”

Maggie’s cheeks flushed in anger.

“A firmer hand?! You can snapping her little fingers with a wooden rod a ‘firmer hand’?! Because I call it child abuse! There are other ways to teach a child who’s having a hard time with something this complicated and hitting her is not one of them!”

Mrs. Evans straightened her back, making herself a full head taller than Maggie now, before snatching the rod from her hands and grabbing Lena by the shoulder pulling her away from Maggie ignoring the child’s whine.

“Mrs. Lillian is expecting me to teach this unruly child and the means using what techniques are needed! You are simply the babysitter what do you know of teaching children?!”

Maggie clenched her jaw as she balled her fists.

“Mrs. Lillian is an arrogant witch that has no clue how to raise children! She-“

“MARGARITA SAWYER!!”

Maggie flinched on instinct before she steeled herself slowly turning to face Lillian who had apparently chosen then to return home. Her head was a mantra of swear words she couldn’t vocalize as Lillian narrowed her eyes dangerously before looking at Lena.

“Get to your practicing, if I hear a single complaint you’re going to bed without dinner.”

Lena’s lower lip wobbled but she let herself be forced to sit back down at the piano while Lillian led Maggie away out of earshot, she had a sinking feeling she wouldn’t be seeing Maggie tomorrow.

**°~Alex & Kara~°**

Alex arrived back at her apartment carrying an already sleeping Kara in her arms and her mind buzzing with the image of, in Alex’s opinion, the most beautiful girl she’d ever met. As she settled Kara into the middle of her bed to finish her nap she was pulled from her thoughts by her phone ringing making her move to the kitchen and answer it.

“Hey Mom.”

Alex was careful not to speak too loud not wanting to wake Kara.

“Hi Alex. How are things going with you two? Is Kara behaving?”

Alex chuckled as she took her favorite mug from the cupboard and started making tea.

“She’s been good as gold mom don’t worry.”

She could hear the relieved sigh on the other end of the line making her shake her head.

“Good I’m glad she’s not being a handful. So how has everything else been going?”

Alex leaned on the counter crossing her arm over her middle.

“It’s been decent, I’ve been studying when I can but this doctor stuff isn’t a cake walk.”

Alex’s career was a bit of a sore spot between her and Eliza. Eliza wanted her to go to college for engineering and biology but Alex was set on trying to get at least her nursing license and eventually start on the path to be a doctor.

“That’s good to hear. Alex I-“

“Mom please don’t, just don’t. I know you don’t want me to become a doctor but I do, I want to help people and I know I can do it! Being scientists was your and dad’s thing let me do mine.”

There was silence on the other end for awhile before Eliza spoke again.

“Alright dear. Where is Kara? Normally I can hear her running around.”

Alex set her mug down and moved to where she could see her bed smiling when she found Kara sprawled out like a little blonde starfish sound asleep.

“She’s napping.”

“Alex she shouldn’t be napping! She won’t sleep later!”

Alex rolled her eyes walking back to the living room and sitting on the couch so she could use the coffee table like a desk.

“Mom it’s fine, she was up at dawn plus she played pretty hard at the park earlier. I got this just relax.”

Eliza made a small hum but Alex wasn’t sure if it was in disapproval or not.

“Alright. I just wanted to call and make sure things were going okay, I’ll talk to you later.”

Alex nodded pulling her book out.

“Talk to you later mom, love you.”

“I love you to Alex.”

And with that the line went dead making Alex sigh again and set her phone down before she started studying. The studying didn’t last long at all, before long Alex’s mind moved away from the pages of her book to Maggie, the highlighted text she was supposed to remember turned into remembering features about Maggie, her smile, her eyes, her hair, her voice and of course those dimples that could melt Alex’s little gay heart. She was so lost in her thoughts that’s she failed to hear Kara wake up and make her way over until the little blonde tugged her sleeve making her jump.

“Oh Kara it’s just you. Hi bug did you have a good nap?”

Kara nodded crawling into her lap snuggling up with a small yawn effectively melting Alex’s heart as she wrapped her arms around her baby sister.

“I’m glad. Do you want to color?”

Kara peeked over her shoulder at Alex’s notebook and textbook before nodding making her sister smile.

“Alright here turn around.”

Kara shifted until she was sitting with her back to Alex’s chest and watched as her sister flipped to a clean page and handed over her pen.

“Let’s work on your alphabet.”

Kara nodded moving so she could reach the notebook and readied herself making Alex chuckle.

“A.”

Kara’s brow crinkled as she focused and made a messy little ‘A’ on the paper making Alex smile.

“Good job! What comes next can you show me?”

The blonde nodded and smiled as she drew a ‘b’ followed by ‘e,f,d’ making Alex smile.

“That’s not quite right bug, should we try again?”

Kara nodded letting Alex take her hand and guide her in writing the right letters in order. For the rest of the afternoon Alex manages to push Maggie to the back of her mind and play around with Kara happily agreeing to make a fort in the living room and eat dinner in it as they watched ‘Coco’ curled up together happily, but the destruction only lasted until the movie ended and Kara was asleep on her front keeping her pinned to her place on the nest of blankets. Thoughts of Maggie began drifting into her dreams as sleep finally claimed her.


	4. IV

**°~Alex & Kara~°**

Alex wasn’t really sure what woke her up a few hours after falling asleep but as she looked at her alarm clock and seen 1:45am blinking back at her she tried to hide her face in her pillow and ignore the nagging in her stomach. She was toeing the line between awake and asleep when a flash followed by an almost deafening crash made her jump up looking around wildly.

“Kara?!”

There was a whimper from the living room before she heard her sister start crying as rain began pelting the windows. Alex quickly scrambled out of bed and went to the living room where she found Kara wrapped in her blanket covering her ears as tears rolled down her face. Alex relaxed a little before she went to her sister and scooped her up holding her tight.

“Shhh it’s okay baby girl, you’re okay it can’t hurt you.”

Kara clung to her like a vise as she cried making Alex smile a little and walk back to her room sitting on the bed. She rubbed Kara’s back soothingly and kissed her head.

“Scary Lexi.”

Alex kissed her sister’s head holding her close.

“I know bug, I know, but you’re okay. I’ve got you and I won’t let anything hurt you.”

Kara sniffles and flinched as thunder cracked outside again.

“P-promise?”

Alex nodded moving to curl up with Kara under the blankets peppering her face with kisses.

“Yes Kar I promise, as long as I’m here nothing will hurt you.”

The little blonde sniffled burrowing into her sister’s neck clinging like a little koala but Alex let her as she rubbed her back. Slowly Kara began to fall back asleep with the blankets and Alex’s soft humming blocking out the sound of the storm until she was finally asleep.

**°~Lena~°**

Lena woke with a start from her already uneasy sleep as the sound of thunder and rain hitting the windows filled her room. She wasn’t scared of thunderstorms but they weren’t her favorite thing to sleep to, and the thunder was too loud. Biting her lip she grabbed her plush lamb and slipped out of bed, slowly she made her way from her room and down the hall to the only place she could possibly seek refuge. She pushed the door to Lex’s room open and made her way inside, as she got closer to the bed she realized it was empty making her brows knitted together and her lip stick out a bit, he wasn’t home he must have left at some point between when Maggie was made to leave and Lena was sent to her room without supper.

Another rolling crack of thunder made Lena whine and climb into the empty bed and hide under the blankets. It did little in the way of comfort, she wanted someone holding her and telling her she was okay like any other scared child, she wanted Maggie because it seemed like her babysitter was the only person who really seemed to care when she was upset or scared or hurt. Tears welled in Lena’s green eyes as she remembered hearing Lillian yelling at Maggie calling her all sort of names she didn’t understand but must have hurt Maggie, names that really seemed to hurt Maggie to the point of almost crying before she was told to leave.

Lena curled into a tight ball and let herself cry until she was asleep the storm forgotten in her sadness. She was woken with a start some time later by the blankets being pulled off her.

“What are you doing in my bed Lena?”

Lena opened her eyes to look up at Lex and her tears welled up again hearing the storm still raging.

“I’m scared Lex.”

Lex sighed rubbing his hand over his face, at 13 he wasn’t particularly happy to share his bed with his adoptive sister but he had a heart and the watery eyes looking at him were making his resolve crack.

“Alright move over.”

Lena quickly moved to the side of the bed letting Lex climb in and pull the covers up as he faced away from her. Lena bit her lip and curled up against his back, she felt him sigh but he didn’t tell her to move so she stayed.

“Lex?”

There was a grumbled hum in response.

“Where were you?”

He was quiet for a long moment, so long Lena thought he’d fallen asleep, before he spoke.

“Don’t worry about it Lena just go to sleep.”

Lena nodded and settled in to fall asleep. She was woken in the morning by the sound of Lex’s alarm going off making him groan but get out of bed pausing to look at her as she sat up and rubbed her eye barely awake.

“You better get out of here before mother finds you, besides I have to change.”

Lena whined but grabbed her plush lamb and crawled out of the bed heading back to her room. She curled back up under her own covers and swiftly fell back asleep with the morning sun softly streaming in the window. After awhile she woke up again needing the bathroom so she hurriedly got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom, once she was done and her hands were washed she made her way down stairs, she was fairly certain she’d been left alone again because the house was quiet. She sat on the bottom step and watched the door, the grandfather clock hadn’t struck 8 yet so Maggie, or her new sitter, wasn’t late yet.

Finally after almost falling asleep on the stair the sound of the door opening made Lena jump up biting her lip wishing with every fiber in her little body that Maggie would walk in.

“Lena? Where are you?”

Tears filled Lena’s eyes at the familiar voice and she practically launched herself at Maggie as soon as the door shut behind her making the dark haired woman smile and hold her close picking her up to kiss her head.

“ _mi pequeña, te extrañe!_ I missed you.”

Lena was clinging to Maggie tight as she could hiding her face in her neck crying her eyes out. Maggie smiled rubbing her back gently bouncing.

“It’s okay Lena, you’re okay hush _dulce niña_.”

Lena sniffled pulling away to look Maggie in the eye.

“I-I thought you were gone!”

Maggie gently brushed the child’s bangs from her face with a soft smile.

“What because of the scolding Lillian gave me?”

Lena nodded wiping her eyes to see better before giving a smile as Maggie rested their foreheads together.

“Nah it ain’t gonna happen, you’re stuck with me kiddo.”

Lena giggled happily finally as Maggie rubbed their noses together. After making Lena breakfast Maggie dressed her in a navy and white striped dress with a heart on the chest, a pair of black leggings, and black flats Maggie found herself french braiding the child’s hair.

“So what are we going to do today? Watch movies? Pig out on junk food? Go exploring in the garden?”

Lena hummed in thought before peeking over her shoulder as much as she could.

“Can we go to the park?”

Maggie smiled as she tied off the braid.

“I don’t see why not but this time we leave earlier for ice cream.”

Lena nodded and giggled as Maggie winked and picked her up.

“Okay! Let’s go!”

Maggie shook her head setting the girl down before putting together a backpack with needed things before following Lena out to the car her chest bubbling with the hope of possibly seeing Alex again.

**°~Alex & Kara~°**

Alex woke in the morning to a little foot in her face making her chuckle as she slipped out of bed content to let Kara sleep while she made breakfast. Kara woke up just as Alex was plating the scrambled eggs and toast.

“Good morning bug.”

Kara wandered over leaning on Alex’s side yawning.

“Come on away from the stove sweet girl, let’s eat.”

Kara made her way to the counter and waited for Alex to finish before helping her into her chair and set her plate before her. After another yawn Kara began to eat making Alex smile and kiss her head before pouring the toddler a small cup of the strawberry peach smoothie she made before making her own plate. After breakfast Alex dressed a more awake and hyper Kara in a sunny yellow romper that had tiny white dots scattered all over it and brushed her hair out letting it hang loose.

“What are we gonna do today Kar?”

Kara rocked back and forth on her feet as Alex finished getting dressed in a black and white striped ribbed tank top and a pair of charcoal grey shorts.

“Want to walk!”

Alex chuckled tying her hair up in a simple ponytail.

“How about we walk to the park then you can run around and get all that energy out?”

Kara nodded excitedly before she ran ahead of Alex to the living room and bounced around while Alex packed a bag with snacks and extra clothes.

“Okay are we ready?”

Kara nodded eggarly from by the door holding a little red pail with a blue shovel in one hand, a red ball under her other arm, and her little turtle covered travel water bottle strung across her chest. Alex laughed a little before helping her sister into a pair of black flip flops before following her out of the apartment.

**°~Alex & Maggie~°**

Maggie and Lena arrived at the kiddie area of the park and Maggie smiled as Lena started looking around at all the kids playing trying to scope out a certain blonde toddler.

“Come here a sec kiddo, let’s get your sunscreen on.”

Lena followed Maggie to a bench and let the woman cover her in sunscreen. Maggie was in the process of putting some on the child’s face when a shadow fell over them making her look up and smile seeing Alex with Kara on her back looking a little winded.

“You look like you just ran five miles Danvers.”

Alex let Kara down and chuckled with Maggie as the blonde promptly hugged Lena nearly knocking them over giggling.

“I feel like it, my place is a little ways away from here, about five blocks or so, and that little nut wanted to run the whole way then we get a block away and she whines she’s tired and to carry her.”

Maggie smiled and shook her head as she patted the bench next to her.

“Sit down and take a breather. Lee you remember your rules?”

Lena nodded taking Kara’s hand and pulling her away to the little play house where there were some other kids playing making the two women smile as Alex sat down.

“She must have played hard after you guys left yesterday, she’s got red marks on her hands.”

Maggie glanced at the woman beside her for a moment before looking at Lena who was inside the playhouse pretending to cook while Kara and a little boy pretended to watch tv.

“Yeah she did, wore herself out.”

Alex raised a brow at how cold Maggie’s tone became but she decided to push it aside and change topics.

“Did you hear that storm last night? I thought the rain was going to shatter my windows!”

Maggie nodded.

“Tell me about it I thought there was some kind of explosion when the thunder started! Thunderstorms are the worst I swear it.”

Alex chuckled a little with a little smirk.

“Scared if thunder Sawyer?”

Maggie rolled her eyes laughing.

“As if! There isn’t much that can scare me, piss me off though there are a lot of things.”

Alex smiled looking back at where Kara and Lena had given up the game of house in favor of going down the slide on the play equipment together landing in a giggling heap at the end.

“Is Kara your blood sister?”

Alex gave a soft smile shaking her head as Kara helped Lena up and brushed off the raven haired girls shirt.

“No, she’s adopted. When I was 16 we found her on our doorstep with a note that said she was five months old and that’s it. Mom was going to take her to an orphanage but we kind of fell in love with her so she stayed.”

Maggie nodded glancing it the book peeking out of Alex’s bag.

“Human Biology? That’s some heavy reading.”

Alex glanced down at the book and chuckled shrugging.

“Yeah but it’s required along with my chemistry and a few other classes so I can get on the way to a nursing degree and start working up to doctor one day.”

Maggie nodded smiling as Lena and Kara moved to the swings, the little blonde helping Lena into the swing before gently pushing her giggling as Lena squealed and laughed asking to go higher.

“That’s pretty impressive. I’m going to school in Gotham for law enforcement, I’m aiming for detective but being a cop in general wouldn’t be bad.”

Alex raised a brow looking at Maggie.

“In Gotham? That’s pretty far away, you make that commute every day?!”

Maggie chuckled shaking her head.

“No, thankfully. I live in Gotham at the dorms during school but the rest of the time I have a place here.”

Alex blushed a bit but smiled tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

“Is Lena your only kid here in National City?”

Maggie nodded but waited to answer as Lena and Kara came over, the little blonde made grabby hands at a little travel water bottle while Lena smiled brightly at her working to catch her breath from running.

“Maggie may I have a drink please?”

Maggie took a water bottle out of her bag and handing it over.

“Small sips so you don’t spill, cherry juice stains.”

Lena nodded taking small drinks from the bottle before handing it back.

“Thank you! Come on Kara it’s your turn!”

Kara handed her emptied water bottle back to Alex before running off with Lena back to the swings. The two teens shook their heads but smiled.

“Lena is actually my only kid, I don’t babysit in Gotham at least not for the company, and Lena’s step mother is a pretty…”

She trailed off trying to find the right words to describe Lillian.

“She’s a pretty demanding woman of me and of Lena.”

Alex shifted to sit cross legged on the bench looking at Maggie.

“What do you mean?”

Maggie ran her fingers through her hair letting out a breath.

“Well Lena isn’t hers, she’s actually the product of an affair from the husband, so she treats Lena like a pest, sends her to all kinds of lessons and gives her all kinds of unnecessary punishments for no reason at all. She hired me because she didn’t want to deal with Lena while Lex is her golden child but she also told me point blank on the spot when I arrived I was only the help and not to expect any extra payment for any reason even if I’m staying late to watch Lena.”

Alex flinched making Maggie give a sad smile.

“It’s alright, it’s not the first time I’ve heard it, there have been people in the past who have wanted me to watch their kids for nothing or for way too low pay, I’m used to it. But while what Lilian does bothers me seeing Lena makes it all worth it, her smile and her giggle and just getting to see her act like a normal kid.”

Alex nodded placing a hand on Maggie’s knee gently squeezing.

“Good cause she seems to love being with you, she’s lucky to have you protecting her.”

Maggie blushes faintly placing her hand hesitantly over Alex’s but smiling when the other girl turned her hand over and laced their fingers. After a while of playing Kara and Lena came back over both baring puppy eyes making the two older girls chuckle.

“Alright bug what’s with the pouts?”

Kara peeks at Lena who nods slightly before looking back at Alex beaming.

“Icy cream!”

Alex rolled her eyes pulling Kara into her lap.

“I don’t know bug, how do you ask?”

Kara huffed but her brow crinkled slightly.

“We get icy cream please Lexi?”

Alex smiled kissing her head.

“Good enough. What do you say Maggie feel like a double play date?”

Maggie smiled holding Lena as the girl climbed into her lap before looking at her watch.

“Yeah why not we have time before piano lessons for ice cream.”

Lena cheered happily making Kara follow suit before they both giggled at each other making their caretakers shake their heads.

“Lena and I know the best place for ice cream don’t we _princesa_?”

Lena nodded happily.

“The best ice cream in the city!!”

Alex laughed a bit holding Kara close as the girl tried to reach for her phone.

“Oh really? Well if you say so then how can I say no? Kar what are you doing?”

Kara pointed to Alex’s phone seeing the screen lit up and buzzing.

“Ringing Lexi!”

Alex carefully set her sister down before picking up her phone looking at the call she’d just missed her brow furrowing a bit when she didn’t quite recognize the number.

“It’s nothing just mom, we can call her later okay bug?”

Kara nodded from where she was standing holding Lena’s hand. Alex and Maggie gathered their things along with the girls’ before heading out to Artic Chill letting the girls pick their ice cream rolls before getting their own, Maggie making a face at Alex’s chai and chocolate mix with a sprinkling of raspberries on top only for Alex to playfully return the face at Maggie’s chocolate and banana mix with a little chili powder on it.

**°~Kara & Lena~°**

As they ate Kara and Lena kept watching their caretakers as they smiled and blushed and giggled at each other as they talked before Kara gently tugged Lena’s hand meeting her eyes.

“Lexi likes Maggie.”

Lena nodded her agreement smiling.

“And Maggie likes Alex. Kara do you know what this means?”

The blonde shook her head as she ate another spoonful of her strawberry and vanilla ice cream roll. Lena smiled happily looking back at the two older girls.

“It means they like each other so we can have more play dates.”

Kara swallowed her mouthful before beaming for a moment then her cheeks warmed up a bit and she found the pattern on the table tiles fascinating.

“Kara likes Lena.”

Lena cocked her head watching the blonde.

“Kara I can’t hear you, you’re too quiet.”

Kara’s cheeks grew redder as she finally looked up at Lena.

“Kara likes Lena too.”

Lena blinked surprised her own cheeks getting warm before she smiled taking Kara’s hand in her own.

“I like you too Kara.”

Kara smiled working for a second to lace their fingers making Lena smile and help a bit before they went back to eating their ice cream rolls.


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Just a quick little note here, this chapter is going to have a time jump so we can move on with the story a bit more! I hope you guys will still enjoy!**

**°~Alex & Kara~°**

Alex sat on the couch watching out the window as the sun slowly began rising. Letting out a sigh she set her mug on the coffee table before getting to her feet and going to peek at Kara sound asleep in her bed a twinge in her heart. It had been a great summer holiday with her sister, especially after they’d met Maggie and Lena both sisters becoming close to the other pair, but now she was going to be going back to school for some early classes which meant Kara had to go back to Midvale to Eliza.

Kara began to shift around in her sleep kicking off the blankets before curling up in a ball again slipping back asleep. Taking her phone from her pocket Alex snapped a quick picture and sent it to her mom and Maggie with the caption ‘I wish she didn’t have to go :( she’s so cute.’ before she went to the kitchen to begin making a big special breakfast for Kara and herself. She was just getting ready to make dinosaur shaped eggs when her phone buzzed making her wait and peek down at it, seeing it was from Maggie she opened it smiling as she found a picture of Maggie and Lena sitting in the car, Lena was dressed in a cute little light grey dress with owl shaped pockets and a white collar, her hair was pulled up in a ponytail by a silky navy ribbon, she had on shiny black shoes and she was smiling making a little peace sign with one hand while the other held what looked like a Starbucks cup half full of something green.

Alex chuckled moving her eyes to Maggie a blush covering her cheeks seeing Maggie was smiling so wide her dimples were showing, she was dressed in a grey tee, and what looked like jean shorts, her hair was loose around her shoulders highlighting her face, a pair of black sunglasses covered her eyes, she was holding up a Starbucks cup of her own with what looked like an iced coffee with caramel in it. The text under the picture said ‘A pair of cuties to try and cheer you up! Lena’s gonna miss her too :( so will I.’ making Alex smile a bit sadly before going back to making breakfast. After a little bit Kara made her way out of the bedroom her little jaw dropping and her eyes widening looking at the spred Alex had made making the older girl smile.

“Good morning bug, I hope you’re hungry I made a special breakfast today.”

Kara squealed and ran to Alex hugging her legs making her laugh before picking up her sister kissing her cheeks earning giggles as they sat down. As they ate Kara looked at Alex and noticed the slight sadness in her eyes.

“What wrong Lexi?”

Alex looked up from her plate to her sister and shook her head.

“It’s nothing bug, finish eating so we can go out and do some shopping before tonight.”

Kara cocked her head setting her little Blue’s Clues fork, part of a set that once upon a time had been Alex’s as a kid, down before climbing down from her chair and going to her sister looking up at her.

“What’s tonight?”

Alex gave a sad smile stroking her sister’s cheek.

“You go back to Midvale tonight bug, you go back to mama.”

Kara whines shaking her head.

“No stay with Lexi!”

Alex pulled her sister into her lap holding her close.

“I know baby but you have to, I go back to school tomorrow and so do you soon.”

Kara pouted hugging Alex’s neck.

“No go!”

Alex sighed kissing her head.

“I’m sorry baby but you have to go home to mama.”

Kara whined shaking her head still sniffling making Alex sigh but hold her close for awhile until her shoulder started to fall asleep.

“Come on bug, let’s go get dressed and we’ll go to the toy store and get you a friend for the train ride then we can go to the farmers market and get you some yummy snacks.”

Kara only whined but let Alex carry her to the bathroom and dress her in a Superman shirt, a pair of red shorts with a matching symbol, tied her hair up with a red bobble, and slipped on her flip flops.

“There all dressed, come on bug where’s that smile?”

Kara looked up at her sister with teary eyes trying to smile but it just turned into a lip wobble making Alex pull her close and cuddle her.

“I know baby I don’t want you to go either but you have to, you have to go back and get ready for school and make new friends while I stay here and go to my school and work hard to be a nurse.”

Kara hid her face in her sister’s neck for a long moment before pulling away.

“Visit Lexi soon?”

Alex gently wiped away her sister’s tears.

“Sure pet, you can come and visit next holiday.”

Kara gave a tiny smile before sitting by the door as Alex got dressed in an army green tee, jean shorts that reached just short of her knees with holes in them, a pair of black Vans, and pulled her bangs back into a small ponytail while the rest she left down. Once she was done she took Kara’s hand helping her stand.

“All ready sweet girl?”

Kara nodded and followed Alex back to the living room before waiting by the door as Alex packed a bag before leading Kara outside to the car and helped her in.

“Now if you’re a good girl, no more crying or fussing, we will get ice cream when we are done okay?”

Kara nodded finally giving a real smile making Alex smile and kiss her cheek before closing the door and going to the driver seat so they could start errands. The first stop was to grab a few things Alex would need for the new school term, book covers, pencils, pens, a few notebooks, and a new backpack that she let Kara pick out for her.

“Like this one Lexi.”

Alex looked away from the plain black backpack she was looking at to see that Kara was holding up a bright pink bag covered in white dots. Smiling she shook her head and wrinkled her nose.

“I don’t think so bug, keep trying.”

Kara nodded smiling as she put the bag back and went back to looking. After a minute Kara came back with another one smiling proudly as she held up black backpack dotted with large dark pink roses, leather accents on the straps, and bronze zippers. Alex smiled hanging up the red messenger style bag she’d been looking at and kneeled down to her sister’s height looking at the bag.

“Now that’s a winner, you like this one bug?”

Kara nodded watching happily as Alex tried it on and adjusted the straps before taking it off.

“Then this one it is. Good job Kar.”

The little blonde giggled happily as she followed Alex back to the cart and held onto her shirt tail as they walked getting a few more things for Alex before checking out. The next step was to get a couple outfits for Kara, as they were leaving Kara noticed the little prize machines and gently tugged Alex’s hand pointing.

“I play Lexi?”

Alex looked at the machines and smiled.

“Sure bug I have some change, pick which one you want to play.”

Kara beamed happily and ran to the prize machines looking over each one before happily pointing at one that contained little dog shaped keychains.

“This one Lexi!”

Alex looked at the sticker on the machine before handing her sister 50¢ and helped her put it in and turn the handle. Kara giggled happily as she took the little capsule from the slot and held it out to Alex.

“Help please!”

Alex popped open the capsule and took out the keychain smiling seeing it was shaped like a German Shepard.

“It’s so cute Kar. Here should we put him on your bag so he doesn’t get lost?”

Kara nodded happily as Alex clipped the keychain onto the strap of her little backpack before letting herself be taken back to the car and buckled in again. Next stop was a small toy store where Alex let Kara wonder around and pick out two things to take with them on the train. Kara had easily picked out a plush otter and was carrying it around clutched to her chest as they walked the isles of travel sized games.

“Here Kar what about this one it’s a drawing pad.”

Kara looked at the small pad of paper with four small makers that would only work on the special paper. After a moment she nodded making Alex smile and hand over the kit.

“Alright are we ready to go get ice cream at the train station?”

Kara nodded silently clutching the otter closer making Alex smile softly and lift her onto her hip kissing her head.

“It’ll be okay bug.”

Kara whined nuzzling closer as Alex went to check out and bought the two toys before heading for the car. After stopping back at the apartment to get the last of Kara’s things they headed to the train station, Kara still clutching the plush otter close as Alex ordered them each a dish of ice cream before they went to wait for their train. After finishing her ice cream Kara crawled into Alex’s lap and refused to let herself be put down as they entered the train and found seats, not that Alex complained as she sat by the window and held Kara close for the three hour ride.

“Okay bug now you are going to go with Mama on another train to Midvale okay?”

Kara’s lip wobbled as she held tight to her sister’s leg while Alex grabbed the toddler’s bags.

“Lexi to!”

Alex sighed softly as she nudged Kara to walk so they could meet Eliza.

“Lexi can’t baby, I have to go back to the city and go to school.”

Kara started to whine and sniffle making Alex’s heart break.

“Come on bug please don’t cry. You’ll be coming back to visit before you know it! Come on please?”

Kara continued to sniffle but thankfully Eliza spotted them and came over lifting Kara into her arms.

“Oh Kara what’s the matter? Why are you crying?”

Kara whined and struggled trying to get to Alex surprising the older blonde.

“Goodness, I think someone got attached to her sister.”

Alex set the bags down and took Kara into her arms holding her close kissing her cheeks.

“I know bug, I know you’re sad but it’s only for a little while. You can call me whenever you want to okay? And I’ll see you for Halloween and Thanksgiving I promise.”

Kara sniffled nodding as she held her toy otter close making Alex smile.

“That’s my big girl. I love you.”

Kara wiped her eyes before kissing Alex’s cheek.

“Love Lexi to.”

Alex smiled giving her sister a last squeeze before handing her over to Eliza.

“Good now be good for mama and I’ll see you soon okay?”

Kara nodded snuggling into Eliza all the crying and fussing finally catching up with her as she yawned. Eliza rubbed her back looking at Alex.

“Thank you for taking care of her Alex.”

Alex nodded watching as Kara fell asleep.

“No problem I liked having her around. I’m surprised she’s so upset about leaving me. She made a friend in National City, a sweet little girl named Lena, they got to be really close friends really fast.”

Eliza glanced at Kara before looking back at Alex.

“I’m sure she’ll miss her too but she spent most of her time with you so she’s going to miss you more.”

Alex nodded before sighing as the last call for her train back to National City was called out.

“I have to go, I’ll call you later Mom.”

Eliza nodded and watched as Alex hurried to get back on the train before gathering Kara’s bags and heading for their own train to Midvale.

**°~Alex~°**

Alex’s alarm woke her up with the sun at 6:00, it took her a moment to realize there was no tiny foot in her face, no warm body curled up against her side, no one bouncing on her back needing to use the bathroom, and it made her eyes water a little as she let out a sigh. After a moment she pulled herself together and began getting ready for school, dressing in a navy tee with a white collar, a black skirt that reached below her knees, a pair of dark brown boots with a slight heel, and tied her hair back in a smooth braid tied with a dark blue bobble tie she’d missed when packing Kara’s things. She grabbed a quick breakfast of eggs and toast before grabbing her new backpack and supplies heading for the door, before she walked out though something caught her eye making her stop and look. Sitting on the floor by the couch was the bag she’d used to carry Kara’s things in and still hooked on the strap was the little German Shepherd keychain. Giving a small smile she went over to the bag and removed the little dog and clipped it onto her own bag strap before leaving.

She arrived at school early enough to be waiting outside her first class with nothing to really do besides look through her textbook. She was just about to turn the page when a shadow fell over her slowly drawing her eyes up to meet the onyx eyes of NCU’s own soccer jock.

“Samantha.”

The brunette smirked glancing at what Alex was reading before meeting her eyes again.

“Alexandra. You’re looking very studious on the first day back.”

Alex rolled her eyes before returning them to her textbook.

“Is that supposed to be your attempt at flattery? Honestly someone like you can do better.”

Sam smirked taking the challenge and before Alex knew it there was an inch of space between herself and Sam who had her pinned to the wall with a hand braced either side of her head.

“You’re a feisty one Danvers, I’ll give you that much. Why don’t you ditch the books and come hang out at the soccer field?”

Alex rolled her eyes but tried to swallow down the feeling of discomfort and not let it show that having Sam this close was making her uneasy.

“As is, I’m not ditching first day because unlike you some of us are here to learn not just get to the NWSL with a scholarship.”

Now Sam rolled her eyes pressing a little closer her breath brushing Alex’s ear.

“Oh come on don’t be such a stick in the-“

“Hey leave her alone already! If she doesn’t want to go then she doesn’t have to go so quit trying to pressure her!”

Both Sam and Alex turned to look where the voice came from, Sam’s eyes narrowing while Alex’s widened as they took in the person standing a few set away.


	6. VI

**°~Maggie & Lena~°**

Maggie woke up bright and early before her alarm and got herself ready, it was her last day with Lena before the poor girl would be shipped off to boarding school and she was determined to make it the best day ever. As she leaned on the counter waiting for it to be a little closer to an appropriate time to arrive she glanced at the papers sitting there for a moment before picking them up and looking them over. It was a notice from her school in Gotham that a transfer she’d asked for months ago finally went through so now herself and all her credits were going to start at NCU first thing in the morning.

Setting the papers back down Maggie looked at her phone smiling at her background of herself and Alex together with Kara and Lena in their laps all smiling brightly, and the two little ones with ice cream on their faces. She looked at the time and winced a little seeing she was almost late to be extra early so she tucked her phone back away and hurried out the door heading for Luthor Manor. When she walked in if Lilian was surprised by her early arrival she didn’t show it as she escorted Lex out the door to whatever weird thing the kid had. As soon as the door is shut Maggie smiled climbing the stairs and walking the long corridor until she found Lena’s room, the one at the very end of the hallway, and tip toed inside seeing Lena still asleep in bed.

She silently crept to the bed before kneeling down smiling as she gently tickled under the girl’s nose making her whine and try to hide her face in her pillow but not wake. Maggie chuckled quietly and tickled again this time Lena whined and batted in the general direction of her hand.

“Leeeeex go away I’m sleepin’.”

Maggie had to stifle a laugh hearing the child’s inherited Irish twang slip into her sleepy voice. Once she had herself under better control she rested her chin on the bed.

“Wake up _conejito_.”

Lena finally opened her eyes and broke into a huge smile.

“Maggie!”

The brunette chuckled as Lena kicked off the blankets and scooted closer to press their foreheads together.

“Good morning sleepyhead. I thought you were going to sleep through our last day together.”

Lena pulled away shaking her head.

“No I wouldn’t!”

Maggie smiled getting to her feet laughing as Lena got to her feet and bounced on the bed before launching herself at the older girl making Maggie huff as she caught her.

“Alright now that you’re awake let’s get you dressed yeah?”

Lena nodded letting herself be put down before she went to her closet pulling it open before she began looking through her clothes. Maggie chuckled going over to help but paused looking at the outfit hanging on the door. It was a white collared shirt with a red plaid scarf, and a red plaid skirt with four shiny bronze buttons. Lena looked up at the outfit in the middle of putting on her grey dress with the pretty owl pockets.

“That’s my uniform for tomorrow.”

Maggie nodded before looking down at the toddler.

“Hey cheer up little one I’m sure you’ll make friends at this place.”

Lena shrugged as she slipped her shoes on.

“Maybe.”

Maggie gently ran her fingers through Lena’s hair before tilting her chin up to meet her eyes.

“Come on sweet girl let’s not be sad today okay? Let’s make today the best day ever.”

Lena gave a small smile and nodded taking Maggie’s hand and letting her lead her downstairs the out to her car.

“First stop Starbucks for drinks then to the bakery for breakfast!”

Lena cheered happily as she strapped into her car seat before giggling and singing along to the radio making Maggie smile. Once they arrived at Starbucks and reached the counter Maggie lifted Lena onto her hip.

“Alright sweet girl what do you want?”

Lena looked over the menu before smiling.

“Peach and kale smoothie please!”

Maggie felt her jaw drop a little as she looked at the child on her hip, out of all the sugary drinks available for kids Lena chose the power smoothie. Shaking her head Maggie looked at the girl behind the counter.

“I’ll take what she wants and an iced coffee with caramel drizzle please.”

The girl nodded a bit baffled herself before going to make the smoothie and coffee. After getting their drinks Maggie can’t help but laugh as Lena drinks hers happily downing about half of it before they get to the car. As they settle in Maggie’s phone goes off making her take it from her pocket and open the picture from Alex and smiled seeing Kara sound asleep on the bed and Alex’s sad message about her having to leave.

“Alex and Kara are feeling a little sad today, should we send them a picture to cheer them up?”

Lena nodded happily making Maggie smile and open her camera moving so she and Lena were in the shot.

“Alright! Pose!”

Lena struck an adorable pose making Maggie smile and join in taking the picture.

“Good job Lena! They are going to love it!”

Lena cheered happily while Maggie captioned and sent the message to Alex before starting the car to head to their favorite bakery.

“Alright now to stuff our faces with sugary stuff!”

Lena giggled happily around her straw as Maggie drove. They arrived at the bakery shortly after and Maggie trailed behind Lena a little messaging Alex learning the other woman was on a train home from somewhere between Gotham and National City.

“Maggie?”

Maggie snapped herself from her message to look down at Lena and smiled seeing she was full on pouting her little hands on the display case over a pretty light orange cupcake with a maple candy leaf, and some colored leaf shaped sprinkles on it. She lowered herself to Lena’s height to look at the sweet.

“Got your eye on that one?”

Lena nodded biting her lip.

“Can I have it Maggie? Please?”

Maggie made a hum like she was thinking before standing up with a smile to the girl behind the counter.

“What kind of cupcake is that?”

The girl glanced at Lena before smiling at Maggie, the other woman didn’t miss the slight flirty edge to the smile.

“Maple, it’s a new flavor for fall.”

Maggie nodded looking down the counter.

“We will take that, a plain bagel toasted, and a banana muffin.”

The girl nodded and went to get the order leaving Maggie to glance down at Lena to find the girl beaming happily as she watched the girl behind the counter carefully box the sweet and hand it to Maggie.

“Now I know it’s a fun day but we need some rules right?”

Lena nodded meeting Maggie’s eyes.

“Good, now if you eat your muffin you can have the cupcake deal?”

Lena nodded excitedly making Maggie chuckle taking the rest of their order before glancing down again and smiling.

“Can I also get that tiramisu cupcake?”

The girl nodded and boxed it up like Lena’s before taking Maggie’s card to pay for the total. Once they had everything they went and sat down and Maggie had to chuckle as Lena dug into her muffin happily. As they ate Lena watched people outside pointing out the dogs walking along the sidewalk. After Lena finished her muffin Maggie let her eat the cupcake chuckling at how messy she got eating it, even snapping a few pictures, while eating her own cupcake. Once they were stuffed to the max they headed back to the car.

“Now where to Lena?”

The toddler thought for a moment before looking out her window.

“Can we go see Kara and Alex?”

Maggie felt her chest tighten a bit as she buckled her seat belt.

“We can’t do that I’m afraid, Alex and Kara are getting ready to get on a train so Kara can go home.”

Lena frowned looking at her lap making Maggie’s chest tighter before she gave a soft smile looking at the girl in the mirror.

“How about we go to the library? You like the story time thing they have.”

Lena met Maggie’s eyes and nodded slowly before looking out the window. Maggie sighed but headed for the library. After they arrived she messaged Alex hoping to catch the sisters before Kara left but found she was too late and Alex was on a train home. Maggie sat with Lena in her lap in the large circle of parents and kids listening to the librarian read from a Berenstain Bears book, Lena seemed to be occupied for the time as she listened letting Maggie relax for a bit. Once story time was over they went out for ice cream and stopped by the boardwalk festival where Maggie cheered as Lena won herself a plush bunny from a ring toss game and Maggie won the girl a plush owl from the shooting game making Lena cheer happily. 

After a while, despite the cotton candy and soda, Lena started to yawn and rub her eyes making Maggie smile and let the toddler onto her back.

“I think it’s time to call it a day sweet girl.”

Lena nodded sleepily against her shoulder before giving a small yawn closing her eyes making Maggie smile and head for the car. When they arrived back to the manor Maggie helped Lena through her night routine before sitting beside her on the bed playing with the girl’s hair with one hand while the other held open a book she was reading from.

“...Borrower's don't steal."  
"Except from human beings," said the boy.  
Arrietty burst out laughing; she laughed so much that she had to hide her face in the primrose. "Oh dear," she gasped with tears in her eyes, "you are funny!" She stared upward at his puzzled face. "Human beans are for Borrowers - like bread's for butter!”

Maggie smiled softly as she felt Lena let out a small sigh against her shoulder making her look down and find the girl sound asleep. Gently closing the book Maggie carefully moved from under Lena and laid her head on the pillow before kissing her temple.

“I’m going to miss you so much Lee. I hope you make so many friends at school you won’t have time to miss me and I hope you’ll be just as happy and as sweet and loving as you are now when you come back. Sleep tight _Pequeña amor_ ”

Lena smiled a little in her sleep making Maggie smile as she watched for a moment before sighing hearing the main door open meaning Lilian was home. Casting a last glance at Lena the dark haired woman left the room and made her way down stairs where Lilian was waiting with crossed arms, a tapping foot, and a sour face.

“There you are, where is the little pest?”

Maggie bit her tongue knowing Lilian was going to try and push her buttons. Taking a calming breath she stood in front of Lilian.

“Upstairs sound asleep.”

Lilian nodded once.

“Good the little beast will need her rest for the plane ride all the way back to Ireland tomorrow, it will be pleasant to get rid of the little devil for a few years.”

Maggie bit her cheek and clenched her fists to hold herself back, though she didn’t miss Lilian’s smirk knowing she was getting to the younger woman before with a wave of her hand the matriarch dismissed her.

“Your pay will be in your account and don’t bother coming back for three or so years we won’t need you any longer.”

Maggie growled under her breath but grabbed her things and left trying not to let her tears show until she was pulling out of the drive and away from the manner.

**°~Maggie~°**

Maggie woke up before her alarm the next morning and just laid there a moment letting her mind register the fact that today not only would she not be going to spend the day with Lena but she would also be having her first day at a new collage. Letting out a sigh she got out of bed and dressed in a pair of ripped black skinny jeans, a grey Pink Floyd t-shirt, an army green jacket that was a few sizes too large with a few patches like a rainbow flag and a yin yang on the front, and a pair of black boots. Once dressed she brushed out her hair before grabbing some toast for breakfast and heading out the door. Rather than take her car, and because maybe she wanted to make an entrance, Maggie took her motorcycle across the city to the campus.

As she parked to removed her helmet she couldn’t help but smirk seeing she’d definitely caught the attention of some of the girls, and more than a few jealous looks from the guys with them, as she tousled her hair. Once she was sure she didn’t have helmet hair she got off the bike, locked her helmet onto the hook behind the seat, and grabbed her bag heading for the front doors being sure to wink at a group of girls she passed and smirked to herself hearing at least one of them swoon. After going to the office and getting papers signed and receiving her schedule she began wondering the halls looking for her first class. As she turned a corner looking at the paper in her hand a familiar voice reached her ears. 

“As is, I’m not ditching first day because unlike you some of us are here to learn not just get to the NWSL with a scholarship.”

Maggie looked up from the paper her eyes searching the hall until they landed on a pair next to a door, the taller of the two women had tanned skin, her dark brown hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail, she wore a pair of jean shorts that Maggie was fairly sure were too short to be okay for any school, a loose grey muscle shirt with faded blue letters spelling Comets, and a pair of black flip flops. And she had someone pinned between herself and the wall, someone that as Maggie looked closer realized was Alex. The other girl rolled her eyes and leaned closer to Alex with a devilish smirk making Alex look very uncomfortable.

“Oh come on don’t be such a stick in the-“

Maggie could take it no more seeing Alex uneasy and pinned like that.

“Hey leave her alone already! If she doesn’t want to go then she doesn’t have to go so quit trying to pressure her!”

Both Alex and the other woman turned their heads to look at her one glaring the other looking relieved. After casting her own leer at the taller woman Maggie moved closer her attention on Alex at the tall one backed off.

“Hey Danvers, you okay?”

Alex nodded with a thankful smile.

“Who exactly are you shrimp?”

Maggie growled under her breath looking at the other woman.

“My name is Maggie Sawyer not shrimp.”

The other woman sized Maggie up before smirking.

“Newbies have to love them, you must come from some backwards place if you can’t tell the top of the food chain when you see it.”

Maggie rolled her eyes at Sam’s ego fluffing before smirking.

“I actually come from Gotham but even so I can tell when I’ve met someone on the top rung and I met her over the summer.”

She smiles at Alex making the auburn haired woman smile back and blush a bit before their attention was pulled back to the other woman as she scoffed.

“As if, she only wishes she were at the top she’s lucky to be in the middle, high middle with her looks.”

Maggie rolled her eyes before crossing her arms.

“Okay jock princess if you’re done being full of yourself we are leaving now.”

Alex’s mouth opened and closed a few times as Maggie grabbed her wrist and pulled her away.

“M-Maggie that’s my first class! I can’t leave!”

The dark haired woman winked at her.

“I know hold on.”

As they rounded the corner they stopped walking and peeled back around to see Sam was fuming with her jaw and fists clenched before she stormed off in the other direction making Maggie smile at Alex.

“There see? Ya get them all steamed up and they leave.”

Alex rolled her eyes as she and Maggie walked back to the door.

“That was a very stupid move Sawyer, she may not exactly be at the top of the ladder but she’s pretty popular around here, she’s the schools best soccer player and real popular with the ladies, she’s dangerous when she wants to be.”

Maggie rolled her eyes leaning on the wall on one side of Alex leaving her room to move away if she wanted to but Alex didn’t seem to want to as she smiled at Maggie’s confidence.

“I’m not scared of a princess in cleats, I’ve handled worse.”

Alex shook her head chuckling before peeking at Maggie’s schedule.

“What’s your first class?”

Maggie looked at her paper smiling a little.

“Forensic Sciences in 328 with Mr. J'onzz?”

Alex giggled behind her hand as Maggie said the name ‘Johns’ making the dark haired woman raise a brow.

“What's so funny?”

Alex shook her head pointing to the door beside them.

“That class is right here actually and it’s J’onzz said like Jones.”

Maggie raised a brow looking at the name and shaking her head not understanding how that sound went with such a spelling but shrugged it off to smile at Alex.

“Them it looks like we have a class together.”

Alex hummed happily before snagging the paper making Maggie blink then laugh as the slightly taller woman looked it over.

“We have a couple actually, this one, Psychology with Dr. Quinzel, and basic anatomy with Dr. Harper.”

Maggie looked at the list as Alex spoke before looking at the other girl as she raised a brow.

“You don’t have a lot of classes.”

Maggie shrugged.

“I’m just finishing here, i did most of my courses in Gotham but since I’d be training here in National City they transferred me from Gotham.”

Alex nodded her lips making an ‘O’ in understanding before handing the paper back.

“I don’t exactly have a full list either. Maybe we can hang out after Anatomy?”

Maggie smiled nodding.

“I’d like that Danvers, I need someone to show me around and tell me where the party places are.”

Alex laughed shaking her head before looking up as footsteps drew closer to them. Maggie followed her eyes and felt her eyes widen a little. A woman with lightly bronzed skin, long hair black as night, legs for days, and warm brown eyes was coming down the hall like she was looking for someone. She was wearing a navy t-shirt with gold letters spelling Comets and fit like a glove, a pair of black work out joggers, and running shoes.

“Who’s-?”

“Coach Diana Prince, she coaches the soccer team she’s probably looking for Sam, the girl from before, since she’s the captain.”

Maggie nodded in understanding but stood a bit straighter as Diana neared them spotting Alex.

“Alex have you seen Sam anywhere? I was going to discuss today’s practice with her and have her tell the other girls the time changed.”

Alex nodded pointing to the left.

“She just headed for the field coach I’d bet she’s still there.”

Diana smiled thankfully at Alex.

“Thank you, you ladies have a good first day.”

The pair nodded watching as Diana headed for the soccer field. Maggie shook her head with a chuckle.

“I’m too gay to be here with this many beautiful women.”

As she spoke she thought she head a sharp intake of breath making her look over at Alex to find the other woman blushing to her ear tips making Maggie smirk.

“You okay over there Danvers?”

Alex huffed a laugh waving off the words.

“Totally fine! Yeah I’m okay!”

Maggie rolled her eyes leaning on the wall again.

“You are such a closeted baby gay.”

Now Alex really blushed turning wide eyes to the smaller woman beside her.

“I-I… How did you?!”

Maggie chuckled shaking her head.

“It’s like a level five gay power Danvers, it’s called a Gaydar.”

Alex blushed deeper until Maggie started laughing and she relaxed joining in until their laughs tapered off and she looked at Maggie leaning back on the wall.

“But really how did you know?”

Maggie shrugged with a smile.

“Lucky guess, of course you were blushing and smiling at me most of the summer when we hung out but that doesn’t always mean anything now that I think about it.”

Alex smiled softly shrugging.

“You aren’t wrong about that though.”

Maggie smiled moving a little closer to Alex. After a few more minutes of talking the bell for class to start rang starting them both before Maggie collected herself and opened the door for Alex smiling as the other woman winked at her and stepped inside the room.


	7. VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CONTAINS BULLYING IF THIS IS A SENSATIVE SUBJECT OR POSSIBLE TRIGGER PLEASE READ CAREFULLY!!!

**°~Alex & Maggie~°**

After their last class of the day Alex took Maggie on a tour of the campus.

“Over there in that building is a gym and a pool, a lot of the athletes go there to exercise outside of practice. And just down the path a ways is a nice little cafe, they have **the best** cheese burgers, perfect after parties.”

Maggie chuckled looking Alex over.

“No offense Danvers but you don’t exactly look the part to go to frat parties.”

Alex rolled her eyes playfully.

“Trust me I’m a frequent guest at most parties I just cover up my party animal better than others. Ever seen a 125lb chick drink a 230lb football jock under the table?”

Maggie looked at the other woman with wide eyes making her laugh.

“I can hold my alcohol as long as it’s not tequila, if I drink that I get drunk waaaaaay to fast.”

Maggie chuckled.

“You’ll have to show me some day just how much of a party animal you can be.”

Alex nodded looping her arm through Maggie’s as they continued to walk. After awhile they stopped for a breather on a stone bench, as they sat down Alex’s phone started to ring making her pull it from her bag and look at the number, smiling as Maggie peeked over her shoulder.

“It’s my mom do you mind?”

Maggie shook her head smiling.

“Nah go ahead and answer it, maybe Kara’s calling.”

Alex chuckled answering the FaceTime call and tried not to laugh at what she heard.

“Kara sweetie don’t grab the phone, I know you want to see Alex but you need to wait.”

Alex and Maggie both chuckled watching as a little hand moved and showed Kara beaming victoriously at them.

“Lexi!!”

Alex smiled softly.

“Hi bug! Did you take the phone from mama?”

Kara giggled as she was lifted and after a moment Eliza came into the shot as she sat with Kara in her lap.

“She didn’t just take it she ran with it. Hello dear.”

Alex smiled shaking her head.

“Hi Mom. Bug I’m hearing from you sooner than I thought.”

Kara giggled again.

“Missed Lexi! Lexi guess what!”

Alex chuckled glancing beside her hearing Maggie chuckle under her breath.

“What bug?”

Kara beamed happily wiggling around in Eliza’s hold.

“Made friends! Lots and lots!”

Alex’s smile turned proud.

“Did you really?! That’s my little butterfly! What are their names?”

Kara stopped wiggling to think and looked up at Eliza for help making the older woman chuckle.

“She made friends with three boys named Winn, James and Clark, Clark and James are a bit older though they are 7.”

Alex nodded taking in the information before smirking a little.

“So Kara which one is your new boyfriend?”

Kara made a face shaking her head so her sunny curls flew around her face.

“No that’s icky! Just friends!”

Alex laughed and smiled more hearing Maggie breakdown laughing too. Apparently Kara heard as well cause she gasped dramatically pushing her face closer to the screen like she could see past its boundaries.

“That Maggie?!”

Alex smiled moving so both she and Maggie were in the shot making the dark haired woman smile and wave.

“Hey rugrat.”

Kara beamed happily waving excitedly before looking at Eliza.

“That Maggie! Lexi girlfriend!”

Alex’s cheeks flared crimson to the tips of her ears and Maggie’s cheeks heated up.

“N-no sweetie Maggie isn’t my girlfriend! She’s just my friend.”

Kara looked confused before the thought left her head and she wiggled out of Eliza’s lap to go do who knows what. Once she was gone Eliza smiled looking between Alex and Maggie.

“So you’re the famous Maggie my girls have been talking about, it’s nice to finally meet you.”

Maggie smiled back with a nod.

“Nice to meet you too Mrs. Danvers.”

Eliza rolled her eyes with a soft smile.

“Please dear call me Eliza. Sorry if we called in the middle of something Alex, she was refusing to settle down without talking to you.”

Alex shook her head.

“It’s fine. I was just showing Maggie around campus. How’s she been doing?”

Eliza looked off to the side, most likely at Kara, then back.

“She was impossible to put to sleep last night, she cried until I let her go into your room. So it looks like for the time being she’s sleeping in your bed refusing to let go of Otto.”

Alex blushed again her eyes wide making Maggie rise a brow and Eliza chuckle out a small ‘ops’ before Kara scrambled back in her lap holding a ragged looking plush otter with stained and matted fur, a missing nose. And a faded orange shell in its paw. Kara held up the toy to the camera.

“Lexi I find!”

Alex whined wanting to hide her face.

“I see bug. You found Otto.”

Kara giggled happily hugging the toy close, but surprisingly gentle, kissing it’s muzzle.

“Kara love Otto like Lexi.”

Alex relaxed a bit and smiled.

“Good cause he needs lots of love. Listen bug Maggie and I have to go now okay?”

Kara whined shaking her head.

“Lexi no go again!”

Alex sighed with a small smile wishing she could hold her baby sister.

“It’s okay sweetheart, I’ll call you at bedtime I promise.”

Kara pouted but nodded giving the camera a small wave.

“Bye bye Lexi. Love you.”

Alex blew a kiss to the screen before giving her own small wave.

“Bye bye sweet girl, I love you too. Be good for mama and I’ll talk to you soon.”

Kara nodded before hiding her face in Otto’s fur as Eliza gave a silent wave before hanging up. Once the screen was back to her home screen of Kara covered in baby food giving a huge smile reaching for Alex’s food covered hand holding a spoon Alex groaned covering her face with her hands. Maggie smirked playfully nudging the blushing woman beside her.

“Sooo who’s Otto?”

Alex peeked through her fingers at Maggie before huffing out a sigh.

“He was my favorite toy as a kid, he went **everywhere** with me, even to school in my backpack, until like middle school he was a locker decoration during the day and at night I’d take him home and cuddle. When Kara came to us we didn’t have a lot for her and she was really fussy so I did the first thing I could think of and grabbed Otto off my bed and gave him to her, she loved him instantly so she kind of adopted him.”

Maggie smiled nodding.

“Cool I was worried I had someone back in your hometown I had to compete with.”

Alex’s blush grew making Maggie smirk and laugh as the auburn haired teen playfully shoved her calling her cheeky.

**°~Lena~°**

After being forced to go through the orientation ceremony, which meant sitting in a hard metal chair in her uniform for about an hour, Lena was led to her room by some older girls. That’s where she was now sitting in the middle of the designated bed they gave her holding the plushie lamb Maggie gave her close as tears rolled down her cheeks. She wanted to go home, she didn’t want to be here so far away from Maggie and Alex and Kara where it was cold and lonely. She heard giggling outside her door making her sniffle and moved over to the door and press her ear against the dark polished wood listening.

“Did you see her? She’s so shrimpy! What is she three?”

Lena felt her chest squeeze, of course these snobby girls knew who she was and of course they’d already decided they didn’t like her for one reason or another.

“What’s she doing here anyway?”

One of the girls must have leaned on the door cause there was a soft thud on it above Lena’s head.

“From what I hear her mother sent her here, apparently she’s some kind of child genius or something not that it’s a surprise coming from that family.”

Lena felt her heart break, barely five years old and she was already a victim to her family name even in a different country. She decided she didn’t want to hear anymore so she moved away from the door and back to the bed where she hid under the covers letting tears fall from her eyes. After awhile the loud church like bells rang signaling it was dinner time, Lena would be expected to show up with the rest of the kids making her swollow thickly before straightening herself and taking a deep breath remembering Maggie’s words to her.

_’Chin up, back straight, look confident and don’t let them know they are affecting you.’_

Lena nodded to herself before leaving her room and following groups of other kids to the dinning hall and taking a seat among kids her own age, though they seemed to give her wide berth as dinner was served. During the meal no one even bothered to say a word to her but there were plenty of craning necks to see her and a few evil looks that she ignored as she picked at her food. That night Lena was fully convinced she’d never survive the next three years of her life but there was nothing she could do, she wasn’t old enough to do anything. Climbing out of bed she went to the desk that sat in the corner of her room and opened it taking out a picture of her and Maggie she’d always secretly kept from her mother and held it close as she went to the window and looked out at the stars doing her best to let the tears out now so she could be strong in the morning like Maggie would tell her to be so she could show everyone how great she was.

It wasn’t long after when she heard giggles outside her door again making her move closer to listen, she heard the sound of paper moving and tape being pulled from a dispenser followed by more hushed laughed before soft padding of feet ran off. Once they were gone Lena opened the door and looked at the paper on her door, it was clearly done by the older girls because it was placed nearly out of Lena’s reach but she grabbed the paper and pulled it down looking it over. It was a badly drawn child’s picture of a girl she assumed was herself looking sad with arrows pointing at her, at the end of each arrow was a nasty thought, there were classics like ‘baby’, ‘shrimp’, ‘brat’, and ‘loser’ but there were new ones too that Lena was fairly sure were Irish or British insults too ‘daft’, ‘git’, ‘ninny’ and ‘snowflake’.

Tears pricked her eyes as she crumpled up the paper. These girls hadn’t even known her a day and they were picking on her, well if they wanted a reaction they weren’t going to get one anymore, forcefully wiping her eyes of tears Lena shut her door and threw away the crumpled paper deciding it was as good a time as any to draw from those cold and dark things Lilian forced into her head. She wasn’t going to show these girls her weakness and continue to be the center of their bullying anymore she was going to shove it all away and work on getting back home as soon as she could. From that moment on Lena made herself a promise, she wasn’t going to be weak or shoved around, she was going to be cold and strong and show she was more than a glorified mistake to these girls and to Lilian.


	8. VIII

**°~Alex & Maggie~°**

The first week had gone by rather fast at NCU but Maggie wasn’t going to complain, her and Alex had quickly fallen into an unintentional routine. After their last class they would go to the campus restaurant and have a snack, Maggie learned quickly that Alex could pack away food when she wanted to after watching the other teen eat a double cheeseburger and side of fries along with a strawberry shake, and Alex in return learned Maggie had a slight lactose sensitivity which meant the cheeseburger or cheese fries were fine but the milkshakes were out of the question but she had a favorite lactose free and vegan ice cream to compensate. After they ate they headed off to one of their apartments to study, but after an entire week things changed a little.

The pair were spread out on the couch of Maggie’s apartment paying more attention to talking to each other than studying, Alex was laughing in that cute way she did, her nose scrunched up and tears gleamed in her eyes as she held her chest, Maggie was powerless to not find it adorable let alone fight the color rising in her cheeks. After a bit Alex managed to stop laughing and smiled at Maggie before biting her lip and looking at her textbook before attempting to subtly move closer. Maggie smiled a little before moving so they were leaning on each others sides taking immense joy in seeing Alex blush clear to her ears.

“Hi.”

Maggie chuckled gently nudging the other girl.

“Hey.”

For a long moment they were silent again trying to act like they were each focusing on their work but in reality kept sneaking looks. After a solid two minutes of this Maggie had had enough, she closed her book and looked at Alex only to find the other woman already looking at her.

“Alex-“

“Maggie-“

They spoke at the same time making Alex blush and Maggie smile for a second before taking a deep breath.

“Screw it.”

With that she leaned over quickly closing the space between them and pressing a soft but firm kiss to Alex’s lips. At first Alex made a surprised squeaking sound before her eyes slipped shut and she kissed back gently cupping Maggie’s face. After a moment they pulled apart enough to look into the others eyes both smiling like fools. Alex rested their foreheads together with a breathy chuckle.

“I’ve wanted to do that all summer.”

Maggie chuckled moving to press a kiss to the auburn haired girls nose.

“Me too, ever since Lena pulled me across the playground to meet Kara.”

Alex chuckled this time happily leaning into the light kiss.

“Same here.”

Maggie smiled softly then laughed a little seeing Alex bite her lip against a shy smile.

“What’s on your mind?”

Alex smiled a bit more releasing her lip before looking up at the other woman through her lashes.

“Can um c-can we?”

Maggie laughed before gently grabbing Alex’s jaw and pulling her in for another kiss this one longer and deeper than the first timid one making Alex melt into the hold returning the kiss happily. Slowly the kiss grew deeper, books were pushed to the floor, Alex found her back against the couch cushions with Maggie straddling her waist as they continued to kiss with no end in sight. Some time later found the pair cuddled up together in Maggie’s bed, the smaller teen curled up with her back to Alex’s chest as the other woman held her close dropping the occasional sleepy kiss to her shoulder. After a moment Maggie rolled over nuzzling her face into Alex’s shoulder letting out a happy sigh.

“That was not how I was expecting things to pan out.”

Alex chuckled running her fingers through Maggie’s espresso brown locks.

“If it helps it wasn’t what I expected either but I’m glad it happened.”

Maggie hummed her agreement letting her body fully relax against Alex’s warmth finally allowing herself to drift to sleep making Alex chuckle and kiss her head.

“If only the other girls knew you were such a softy, your reputation would be so ruined.”

Maggie’s only response was to nuzzle closer making Alex smile as she closed her eyes and let sleep take her.

**°~Lena~°**

Lena’s first week at school was horrible to say the least. The teasing continued and while she put up a hard face and ignored it to focus solely on quickly making her way up the educational rung, not that it was really all that hard Lena was five and doing work most of the ten and eleven year olds struggled with like it was child’s play, but even that got her teased because now she was a nerd or teacher’s pet or their newest one, freak. To make matters worse apparently students weren’t allowed to write home to anyone that wasn’t family and to ensure something didn’t slip by the headmistress had a list of contacts that she would check the letters against, if they weren’t to a parent or direct family they were burned. In short Lena hated it here more than she’d hated anything even the stupid lessons Lillian put her through.

During one of her classes Lena was daydreaming, the topic at hand of basic division and multiplication not even attention grabbing enough for her to bother especially when she could just read her text book later and figure it out on her own faster than probably even the teacher. As she looked out the window at the blue sky her mind wandered to Kara and the others, but mostly Kara, wondering what the other girl was up to now. Was she in school too? Was she having a hard time due to her speech? Was she making friends? If she had friends did they stand up for her? Lena sighed heavily wishing she could talk to Kara again, growing up without any friends really made her charish Kara greatly. The bell rang loudly pulling Lena from her thoughts as the other students gathered their things to leave the teacher spoke.

“Lena stay behind, I would like a word.”

The small ravenette sighed again plopping back down in her seat, it wasn’t the first time she’d gotten in trouble for daydreaming in class but since she always got top marks and excelled at all these topics she didn’t understand why. After the last student left the teacher approached Lena holding a ruler as she looked down her pointed nose at the girl.

“You were daydreaming again Miss Luthor, how do you expect to get anywhere in the world like that?”

Lena looked up at her teacher with a stone cold expression folding her hands on the desk.

“I expect to get far in life with my dreams being my guide, farther than you a stubborn old prude stuck in a classroom teaching a group of bratty children basic math that they have no interest in.”

Lena knew it was the wrong thing to say as soon as the words escaped her mouth but it was too late to take them back now as she held her cold face. The teacher was red faced and angry before she grabbed Lena by the ear forcing her to her feet.

“How dare you, insolent child! You are going straight to the headmistresses office!”

Lena whined as her ear smarted long after the old teacher had let go, she hated having her ears boxed and she was sure the teacher had done it on purpose in addition to pulling her around by her ear. She was currently sitting outside the office as the headmistress talked to someone, someone Lena could only imagine was Lillian, and why she could hear through rubbing her ear was something about expulsion. Lena only wished she could be that lucky. After a long while the was called in, she slowly entered the room hands behind her back and her head down, it was silent for a long moment before the headmistress spoke.

“Two trips to my office in one week Lena Luthor, first for starting a disagreement in the halls and now for disrespecting a teacher, we are a single strike school Miss Luthor you should be expelled for you actions.”

Lena kept her head down playing the scared child, she wanted to laugh and tell the headmistress she was insane for thinking Lillian would dare allow her to come home for any reason even expulsion. The old woman continued not even bothering to see if Lena was listening.

“Unfortunately due to the insistence of your mother and her generous donations to the school we cannot do that. So you will serve detention everyday after lessons for a month as payment for your actions, am I understood?”

Lena bit her lip and nodded finally looking up at the headmistress, out of all the people teaching at the school the headmistress seemed to be one of few with at least a sliver of a heart and at that moment seeing Lena like this the older woman spared her a backwards glance.

“I know being in a new school can be hard but it won’t always be this way.”

Lena nods slowly once before turning to leave, as soon as she was outside the door a smug smile appeared on Lena’s lips.

“If only you knew, being a Luthor it’ll always be this way.”

With those mumbled words Lena left the office for her room. She served her detention for the next month without much complaint, Lillian sent money to the school to make them keep her, Lex sent her a single box of her favorite Australian sweet, but she decided to hide them for rare occasion when she felt particularly down. She was more careful to pay attention in class and hold her tongue, eventually she shut everyone out and kept to herself, taking the wads of paper and insulate thrown her way as she began counting down the days of her three year sentence.


	9. IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALL THE FLUFF PEOPLE HAVE YOUR DENTIST ON SPEED DIAL AND SOME TISSUES ON HAND❤️❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Beware the time jump! For the sake of moving this story along and making it a bit more interesting there has been a significant time jump between this chapter and last chapter!**

**°~Alex &Kara~°**

Alex stood on the train platform tapping her toe and watching as the last of the passengers began to trickle out of the train cars keeping an eye out for a familiar head of blonde hair. She’d been waiting almost an hour just for the train to get in and she was sure Kara would have been one of the first off the train but her little sister still hadn’t come out yet and she was starting to worry. Looking around she found a conductor and walked over gaining his attention.

“Excuse me sir but was there a blonde girl on the train? Seven years old, blonde hair, blue eyes, probably carrying a stuffed otter?”

The older man thought for a moment rubbing his chin before smiling a little.

“You must mean the young lass I helped with her bag, it got stuck on the rack. She should be along shortly.”

Alex wanted to relax but she couldn’t until she caught sight of blonde curls tied up in a messy bun with a blue bobble bobbing in the crowd. Smiling Alex thanked the man and hurried over to her sister.

“Kara! Over here!”

The blonde’s head snapped up and Kara’s eyes lit up as she smiled brightly.

“Lexi!”

She charged at her sister wrapping her in a hug earning a laugh and a hug back.

“I was starting to worry you’d missed the train bug.”

Kara looked up at her sister blushing a bit.

“I almost did, James followed me to the station to see me off.”

Alex smirked taking her sister’s bag.

“Oh is that so? Did he give you a kiss goodbye?”

Kara wrinkled her nose shaking her head.

“Ew no! I like James but I don’t think I like him in that way.”

Alex put a hand on her sister’s head.

“That’s okay squirt, you’re only seven, no need to be worrying about stuff like that yet. Now once we get to my place and you’re all settled in we have a lunch date.”

Kara smiled as she followed Alex.

“You mean you’ve got a date with Maggie.”

Alex laughed messing up her sister’s hair as they reached her motorcycle.

“Sort of, we are meeting Maggie but someone else will be there too.”

Kara’s eyes lit up as Alex put the extra helmet on her before helping her put her bag on securely.

“Who is it?! Who is it?!”

Alex chuckled getting on the bike before helping her sister on.

“You’ll see, hold on tight.”

Kara wrapped her arms securely around her sister’s waist as the motorbike roared to life and they took off.

**°~Maggie &Lena~°**

Maggie would be the first to admit she was surprised when out of nowhere she got a call on her phone from an unknown number while at work, having graduated from NCU a year prior she now held a job as an apprentice detective for the NCPD. Thinking maybe it was Alex calling from the train station or some emergency she answered it.

“Detective Sawyer speaking.”

She waited but heard nothing but a small gasp from the other end of the line making her set her pen down and lean forward furrowing her brow.

“Hello? Is anyone there?”

Nothing but silence and faint breathing making Maggie growl a little under her breath.

“If this is a prank call it isn’t funny-“

Before she could say more the line went dead making her pull the phone away and look at the screen for a moment before shaking her head. After a long moment of looking at the number something tickled the back of her mind making her bite her lip as she picked up her phone and recalled the number listening as it rang a few times before the line was picked up.

“Lena? Is that you _pequeña_?”

There was a small gasp on the line before sniffling making her smile softly.

“M-Maggie.”

The older woman smiled already gathering her things.

“Hi sweetheart. Let me guess, you just got home and you’re by yourself?”

Another sniffle confirmed the question as Maggie stood pulling on her leather jacket.

“It’s okay _dulce niña_ just sit tight and I’ll be there in a bit okay?”

There was a whimpered confirmation that made Maggie’s heart squeeze in her chest as she dropped her folder on her partner’s desk and waved as she headed out ignoring his playful jabs about cutting out early. After hanging up with Lena Maggie got on her motorcycle and headed for the Luthor home both excited and nervous to see her favorite little girl. When she arrived she found Lena sitting outside on the step still in her school uniform, as soon as she shut off the bike and got off the eight year old launched herself at the other woman hugging her tight making Maggie chuckle and hug back.

“Welcome home sweet girl. I missed you so much.”

Lena clung to her crying a bit making Maggie hold her closer kissing her head.

“It’s okay, you’re okay.”

Lena nodded and slowly stopped crying and looked up at Maggie.

“I don’t want to ever go back!”

Maggie gently cupped her face drying her cheeks of tears gently shushing her.

“Deep breath Lena, it’s okay you’re back now and I’m here.”

Lena nodded taking a few deep breaths before giving a small smile placing her hands over Maggie’s earning a soft smile. Maggie tucked a strand of raven hair behind Lena’s ear.

“There now, what do you say to a little fun?”

Lena’s eyes lit up and she smiled a bit wider.

“What kind of fun?”

Maggie chuckled nuzzling their noses together.

“Let’s talk and get you changed.”

Lena nodded and led the other woman into the house and up to her old room, left unchanged from the way she left it as a five year old child. Maggie sat on the bed gently picking up the well loved toy lamb form Lena’s bag.

“So about this fun, do you remember Alex?”

Lena thought for a moment before nodding as she took out a different outfit, not that it was any less formal just a grey skirt and a navy top with two cursive L’s embroidered in red on the breast with a white collar.

“I think so? Wasn’t she the girl that had a little sister we met at the park?”

Maggie nodded turning her back to give Lena some privacy.

“Yeah that’s her. Well she and I are together and we had planned a date but her sister is arriving a day early and now you’re here so why don’t we make it a little reunion? You remember Kara don’t you?”

Lena tried not to smile or blush a little at the fuzzy memories she had of the little blonde girl who smiled so kindly at her and treated her like the best friend in the world.

“A little.”

Maggie smiled hearing Lena was trying to pull off that lie, she clearly remembered who Kara was but she wasn’t going to call the girl out on it.

“Well you guys can get to know each other again then because she sure remembers you.”

Lena blushed faintly, nobody she met as a child really remembered her except for the girls at the boarding school, sometimes not even they remembered her because she closed herself off so much, as she finished braiding her hair before turning to face Maggie.

“Do I look okay?”

Maggie looked at the girl and smiled her chest tightening a bit.

“Yeah you look very grown up little one.”

Lena smiled moving to the woman’s side as Maggie stood before wrapping her arm around Lena’s shoulder smirking.

“Tell me kiddo, ever road on a motorcycle?”

Lena shook her head with wide eyes making Maggie chuckle as they headed out of the manor.

“Well then today is going to be a first for you, lucky I keep an extra helmet for Alex.”

Lena let Maggie put the helmet on her and secure it before watching the other woman put her own helmet on then mount the bike holding out her hand.

“It’s okay _princesa_.”

Biting her lip Lena accepted the help onto the bike and wrapped her arms tightly around Maggie as she started the bike.

“Okay hold on tight and don’t let go got it?”

Lena nodded tightening her hold a bit making Maggie chuckle before they took off.

**°~Kara &Lena~°**

Alex and Kara arrived at the café before Maggie and Lena. Kara was all but bouncing in her seat watching the door eager to see Maggie again and whoever this mystery guest was making Alex smile behind her coffee cup.

“Would you calm down Kar? Fidgeting around isn’t going to make them arrive any sooner.”

Kara looked at her sister and shrugged picking up her second donut and took a bite before returning to watching the door. After a moment Maggie’s bike parked outside and Kara beamed as she watched Maggie dismount and remove her helmet before helping her passenger. Alex smiled watching her sister carefully as Maggie and Lena entered the cafe and spotted them. Once at the table Maggie greeted Alex with a kiss before their attention was pulled away by Kara nearly squealing as she realized who was trailing a little behind Maggie and launched herself at the slightly older girl wrapping her in a hug.

“Lena!! Is it really you?! It’s been forever since I saw you! How are you? How was school? Did you make any friends? It’s so great to see you again!!”

Alex and Maggie chuckled at the rush of words leaving Kara’s mouth but Maggie furrowed her brow as she seen Lena had froze up, she looked unsure of the hug and slightly scared by Kara’s eagerness. Eventually Kara noticed too and backed away biting her lip.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to do that, it’s just been so long and I missed you.”

Lena shook herself and cleared her throat trying to force down a blush.

“It’s okay Kara. It’s good to see you as well.”

Kara furrowed her brow before her attention was pulled away by Maggie.

“Hey what am I here, chopped liver?”

Kara broke into a smile again and ran to Maggie hugging her.

“I missed you too Maggie!”

Alex smiled at her sister before looking at Lena giving a soft smile.

“Hey there kiddo. It’s been awhile.”

Lena nodded folding her hands in front of herself making Alex give an understanding look.

“I know that school forced you to conform to being proper and what not but you don’t have to do that now. No one is going to scold you or reject you Lena I promise.”

Slowly Lena nodded and relaxed a bit as she sat beside Kara tentatively taking a bite of the donut she was offered. After awhile the small group decided to leave the café in favor of walking through the park to the aquarium near the edge of the city. As they walked Kara walked beside Lena talking animatedly about Midway and her small group of friends, Lena listened smiling a little and asking an occasional question. They stopped to take a break and get some ice cream, Alex and Maggie went to get the treats leaving Lena and Kara to sit on a stone bench beside the walking path. The young blonde looked at Lena her brow furrowing nervously.

“Sorry if I talked too much, mom says I ramble to fill silences.”

Lena shook her head with a soft smile.

“It’s okay Kara, I don’t mind listening. It sounds like your last three years went exponentially better than my own.”

Kara raised a brow cocking her head slightly.

“Uhh thank you?”

Lena giggled a little behind her hand.

“I mean to say it sounds as though you’ve had a good three years.”

Kara’s lips formed an ‘o’ in understanding before shrugging.

“They haven’t been bad but that’s not my point! My point was that you haven’t told me anything about your time in Ireland! How was it?”

Lena shifted uneasy her smile falling as she looked at the ground.

“It was challenging. Lots of smart kids that didn’t have time to make friends and being five I was the youngest person there so I was outcasted right away.”

Lena paused to shrug.

“But it’s okay I made it through I guess.”

When Kara didn’t say anything Lena looked up but suddenly found herself in a massive bear hug by the slightly bigger blonde.

“Oh Lena that sounds awful! Not having any friends?! It must have been so lonely!”

Lena felt warmth and comfort fill her chest making her slowly wrap her arms around Kara and hold herself closer to the blonde as words failed her, Kara didn’t seem to mind or she knew Lena didn’t want to talk more about it so instead she just held the ravenette playing with her hair. After a long moment Lena pulled away giving the blonde a small sheepish smile.

“Thank you, I needed that.”

Kara beamed with pride.

“Any time! I’ve been told I give amazing hugs and you can have one whenever you want.”

Lena giggled again before looking up as Maggie and Alex came back with four ice cream cones.

“Alright one dulce de leche for Lena.”

Lena smiled happily taking the cone from Maggie thanking her.

“A bubblegum for Kara.”

The blonde beamed making grabby hands as Alex handed over the cone making the other three laugh. Lena looked at Maggie’s ice cream raising a brow.

“What kind did you guys get?”

Maggie smiled triumphantly.

“I got tiramisu and Alex got blueberry.”

Lena’s brows furrowed as she looked at her caretaker.

“Maggie aren’t you lactose sensitive?”

The dark haired woman looked at the girl and smiled.

“I’ll be okay little one, I’ll just have an upset stomach later.”

Lena looked unsure but decided not to push anymore as she looked at Kara and laughed seeing the blonde had ice cream all over her mouth as she ate the last of her cone. Once the snack break was done the group set back out for the aquarium, Lena and Kara talking back and forth about what aquatic animals they wanted to see first while Alex and Maggie walked behind them hand in hand smiling.

**°~Alex &Maggie~°**

When they arrived at the aquarium Alex and Maggie paid for tickets and followed the girls inside. Maggie walked at Alex’s side holding her hand while her free hand stayed tucked in her back pocket, not that it escaped Alex’s notice but she chose not to say anything as they followed Kara and Lena into the room with small window tanks filled with small sea creatures. As they moved through the exhibits Maggie seemed to get more and more nervous making Alex start to worry as she gently squeezed her hand.

“Hey are you okay?”

Maggie looked away from watching Kara and Lena play in the interactive water exhibit to meet Alex’s eyes.

“Yeah I’m totally fine! Nothing wrong at all.”

Alex didn’t look convinced but before she could press the issue Lena let out a shriek making all eyes snap to her and find the eight year old looking down at her dress which had a large wet spot while Kara glared down the laughing older girl holding one of the little cups from the table.

“That wasn’t very nice!”

The older girl, who had to be about ten, turned her eyes to Kara and snorted.

“Who cares, now you two pipsqueaks scram this place is for big kids.”

Kara looked ready to lunge at the girl but Lena took her hand and tried to pull her away.

“Come on Kara just leave it, let’s go look at the sharks.”

Kara hesitated for a moment before sending another harsh look at the girl then letting Lena lead her away back to Alex and Maggie. Maggie kneeled down inspecting the wet patch on Lena’s dress.

“I think you’ll be okay Lee, if you don’t want to wear this wet dress we can get you a shirt from the gift shop.”

Lena looked at the wet spot, it wasn’t huge about the size of her hand, and shook her head.

“No it’s okay Maggie.”

Maggie looked unsure but before she could press Kara grabbed Lena’s attention and pulled her over to where some tropical fish were swimming in the wall sized tank. Maggie shook her head as she stood back up and returned to Alex making the auburn haired woman give her a gentle smile.

“It’s alright, just a little water she’s fine.”

Maggie gave a half smile that morphed into a full proud smile as Alex looped their arms and kissed her cheek.

“Though it was kinda hot to see you rush in to help the girls and make sure they were okay.”

Maggie blushed a little but Alex didn’t miss the way her back straightened a bit and her chest puffed the slightest bit as she smiled.

“Part of the job Danvers.”

Alex chuckled kissing her girlfriend on the cheek before they reached the girls watching as Kara tried to chase different fish along the wall just to point out a beautiful blue and yellow one to Lena. As they continued to walk Maggie let Alex and Lena get ahead of her and Kara, the two girls talking about something along the lines of deep ocean creatures. Once they were far enough ahead to be out of war shot watching the jellyfish tanks Maggie got Kara’s attention and kneeled down to meet her eyes.

“I have a question to ask you Kara.”

The blonde suddenly looked nervous.

“Am I in trouble? Did I do something wrong?”

Maggie chuckled shaking her head.

“No nothing like that Kar, it’s a question about Alex.”

Kara blinked before smiling wide.

“Okay!”

Maggie smiled glancing back at Alex and Lena finding them looking into little window sized tanks containing different tube fish before looking back at Kara.

“You know I love your sister right?”

Kara nodded rocking on the balls of her feet.

“Of course I do! And she loves you too Maggie.”

The dark haired woman smiled softly as she chose the best way to ask what was on her mind.

“And you love Alex so much, she’s important to you right?”

Again a nod but the blonde’s eyes were extremely serious.

“She’s my big sister, I’ll always love her and she’s super important to me cause she protects me and teaches me and loves me even though she didn’t have to.”

Maggie nodded her agreement before her smile became nervous.

“And that’s why I wanted to ask your permission too Kar.”

The blonde cocked her head confused.

“My permission? For what?”

Maggie glanced back at Alex and Lena, Alex was glancing at them now and again but tried to be sneaky about it as she helped Lena see the smaller jellyfish.

“To ask Alex to marry me.”

Kara didn’t react for a long moment before she broke into a huge smile.

“You wanna marry Alex?!”

Maggie chuckled but nodded.

“Of course I do kiddo, your sister is amazing and I love her so much.”

Kara did a little dance before launching herself at Maggie causing a gasped ‘oof’ as the air left the older girl’s lungs.

“Of course you can ask her! I really hope she says yes! You’d be the perfect big sister too!”

Maggie chuckled hugging the little blonde back.

“Thank you kiddo. Should we go back?”

Kara nodded pulling out of the hug to run to Lena and let the ravenette tug her over to the tank containing some kind of crab while Maggie made her way back to Alex smirking when the other woman raised a brow at her.

“What was that about?”

Maggie’s smirk deepened a bit but it still looked like a smile.

“Oh nothing I just asked Kara if she was having fun.”

Alex didn’t look completely convinced but let it go as Maggie took her hand and they followed the girls to the next exhibit. After walking for awhile they were nearing the last exhibit, which Maggie knew would be perfect, which was a large room made completely out of glass that looked into the largest tank from the bottom and it felt like you were in a bubble in the middle of the ocean. The girls ran ahead right to the largest part of the bubble and looked around them in unfiltered awe making the older girls smile. Maggie bit her lip and waited for Alex to get totally immersed in watching the schools of fish, rays, and whales before sneaking behind her and kneeling down taking a ring from her back pocket. With a deep breath Maggie gently took Alex’s hand making her jump a little before turning and looking for Maggie until she realized the other woman was on one knee. Tears pricked Alex’s eyes like needles and her heart felt like a hummingbird was caged in her ribs as she watched Maggie take a deep breath trying to get her thoughts in order before the other woman chuckled softly.

“You know I had this whole mushy speech about how you made me fall for you the second I saw you three years ago and how everyday since I’ve only loved you more, and how amazing you are as a sister and a friend and a person in general. But now that I’m down here looking up at you I can’t remember half of it because that’s what you do to me Alli, you make all rational thoughts leave my head, make my heart feel like it’s going to explode, my palms sweat a little, and you make me feel safe and loved no matter what.”

Maggie paused to chuckle softly again before meeting Alex’s eyes the world narrowing to just them.

“Alex will you allow me to spend the rest of my life trying to love you as much as you love me? Will you marry me?”


End file.
